Hapiness Will Find it's Way
by All my fandom tears
Summary: What happened if Dale didn't die, and Andrea did love him? Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Dale Horvath walked slowly back to camp, a feeling of absolute dread in his heart that Andrea had left with the others to Atlanta. He didn't want her to get hurt. Especially if the walkers were as bad as they had been before. And though he cared about everyone in a different way, Andrea stood out above everyone. He didn't know why, but she did. It was just him,Amy, carol, Laurie, Carl, Sophia, Ed and Jim left at camp, and his sniper rifle was loaded and ready for any walkers that might wander into their camp. He felt a protective responsibility to watch the camp. It was probably the father instinct he never had the chance to feel for children of his own. Maybe that was why he felt so protective of Andrea.

He wasn't sure. He sat in his chair, and fixed his hat. the sun beated down on him. The sweat made his back sticky and his shirt wet, and it felt awful. He hated the feeling of not having clean clothes. Maybe when everyone came back he and jim could go down to the lake and clean their clothes.

"Dale! Dale walker!" Amy shouted as she ran from the forest to his right. He locked into position and eyed his scope to find the undead corpse. It was a young girl, about Andreas age, (so not really that young, she was 30 years younger than him and he was 64.) with black hair and a rotting jaw with no left arm. It moaned and stumbled slowly forward and when the head was between the crosshairs, he fired and she dropped. He hopped down and dragged her into the bushes, causing him to sweat more. She was really heavy, and dead weight had a new meaning to him. He chuckled at his own joke. He made his way back to the rv, and pulled out his canteen. There was very little left, and he was going to wait for the others to come back before he pulled out the water jugs. His stomach growled but he ignored it. He didn't need the food right now. He sighed and scanned the perimeter, and it looked clear. He saw Amy was crying, so headed down to see what was wrong.

"Amy...what's the matter?" he said as he slung his gun over his shoulder and pulled his hat off. She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"I'm scared she won't come back. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't." He sighed and tried his best to comfort her.

"Your sister is strong, and she will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to her. I promise you, and besides worrying isn't really going to help, or else they would be back already." she smiled and she gave him a hug.

"thank you Dale. It means a lot."

He stood up, and his knees cracked, the arthritis was a pain in his ass, or his knees at least. He climbed back up to the roof, and used his binoculars and saw a cloud of dust billowing up from behind some trees, which only meant one thing, someone was coming.

"Everyone get ready..." he yelled... But then he heard a car alarm that echoed through the hills.

"dammit..." he cursed whoever was driving the vehicle. It was a red dodge charger, and it was going very fast, and another vehicle they had taken was coming up behind it. Amy ran up to Dale and smiled.

"They're back!" Dale smiled too, and a huge weight on his shoulders was lifted, and he felt a lot less stressed. As everyone got out of the cars, a new face appeared. He was middle aged with brown hair and stubble. Tall, and looked tired.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little boy Carl ran to this man, and Laurie, who was supposedly with Shane, ran to this man who fell to his knees. Everyone was in shock. No one knew what to do. Andrea and Amy ran to each they and embraced, not having any idea of what was happening. This made Dale smile, and he walked back to the RV, to get the water jugs. People would want some. He grabbed two, and turned around and almost ran into Andrea.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." he had dropped a water jug and it was rolling away.

"Crap! Let me help you!" she bent down to pick up the jug and held it tight and smiled to Dale.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even see you Dale!" she seemed unusually happy, but he guessed it was from seeing Amy. They walked over to where everyone was and put the jugs down and then went back for more. But before he picked it up, she stopped him.

"Dale, Amy told me about how you made her feel better, told her I was strong enough to get back. I just wanted to thank you." She smiled and picked up a water jug. Dale didn't know why to say. This was not like Andrea at all.

"I...well your welcome." he just smiled back. They walked back to camp and everyone had water, and refilled their canteens.

When nightfall came, Dale saw Andrea in the winnabego, searching.

"what...what are you doing?" he laughed and stepped into the RV.

"do you have any wrapping paper? Colored paper? Tissue paper? Anything?" she sounded back to normal, and impatient.

"Im sorry but I don't think so."

"are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, had I known of the coming apocalypse, I would have stocked up." he said in a very sarcastic tone. This made her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I got a necklace for Amy, and I wanted to wrap it, but I suppose I could just give it like this..." she looked at the necklace and thought deeply. Then she darted out the door and Dale just laughed. He sat on the bench and took his hat off, wiped his brow and sighed.

"Dale? Do we have anything to eat?" Laurie's voice was just outside the door. He got up and grabbed her a packet of mixed nuts, and threw it to her.

"Thanks." she sounded angry too. Well, it wasn't his fault so he didn't feel the need to be to worried. Then he walked to the back of the RV and got into bed. He was really tired tonight, so he turned in early. He heard Jim bustle into the back and get into bed too. It was still very hot outside, and that made it difficult to sleep. Not to mention the walkers. He rolled over and closed his eyes, and fell back asleep until morning.

When he woke up, there was a fire going and some food cooking. He realized he was still really hungry and he hadn't really eaten yesterday. Then Andrea brought him a plate of food, which once again was very unlike her and very unexpected. He looked down and saw Shane scowl at him.

"Andrea, it's not that I'm not Thankful, but why I'm such a good mood?" He said thoughtfully.

"I dunno... I guess I'm just grateful to you."

"for what? I didn't do anything." he was surprised at what she had said.

"you gave me and Amy strength to keep going. Especially Amy, and that's hard to do." his heart swelled and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Dale."

"You're welcome..."he smile and she smiled back. Then she went back to everyone else and he got On the roof and began to eat. It was some dried fish an some venison that Daryl Dixon had shot. Considering the circumstances, it was really good. He used his binoculars and scanned the woods again. There was two walkers, both men, came staggering from the left side.

"Shane! Rick! Left side, two of them!" Dale set up and watched as the two men raced to the left side and took out the walkers. He looked around to see if there was anymore. He saw another one and zoomed in on it. It turned and looked at him and his blood ran cold. The took a deep breath and fired. It's head exploded on impact. He pulled away and sat on his chair. He looked around once more and saw nothing, so he sighed and relaxed. He heard a scream and looked down, Andrea was screaming and against a tree.

"Dale! Dale help! Please help!" He got down off the ladder and ran to the walker, overtaking Shane who was trying to kill it, that was going to get Andrea. Then he grabbed his knife and pushed it through the skull and twisted it, and then he repeatedly kicked the corpse on the ground.

"Dale...it's dead...it's ok..." Glenn came up behind him and put his hand on Dales shoulder.

"Jesus old man, calm down!" He heard shane yell. Dales adrenaline was pumping hard and he just walked passed everyone down to the river. He had his rifle ready just in case. He sat in a rock and looked out to the water. It looked so peaceful. He wished he still had his rod, maybe catch some more fish. The water was a pale blue and flowed didn't hear the footsteps behind him and when the hand grabbed his shoulder he spun around and aimed his rifle.

"Woah! Dale! It's ok, its me." Andrea's hands were up and she smile at him. He dropped the rifle head and took a deep breath and sat back down.

"are you ok? Why did you just storm away like that?" She sat beside him.

"I'm fine, I just needed a cool down. The river always relaxes me, so I came here." he still hadn't looked directly at her, but she never stopped looking at him. finally he looked at her, and she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Why did you call for me though? Why not Shane or Rick or one of the younger stronger men?" he said angrily. She smiled.

"Because I knew you'd make it there in time. And you're just as strong as shane or rick." She squeezed his hand and smiled. His icy expression melted and he smiled too.

"Andrea...thank you..." he laughed and she did too. He stood up but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Dale..." she said serenely.

"Andrea?" he sounded confused. She hesitated, not knowing how to tell him.

"thank you." she stood up and they walked back together. Glenn walked up to him.

"you ok buddy?" he said worriedly.

"oh yes, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." He smiled at Glenn and got back onto the roof of the RV. Rick threw him up a water bottle and he finished half of it at once. It was starting to get dark already, so he got Glenn to take watch. He felt a lot stronger since Andrea had told him he was strong like Rick or Shane, which made him start chopping wood. Shane... He really disliked that boy. They had never really gotten along, and Shane talked down on Dale like he was lower than dog shit. The thought that Shane had tried to help Andrea made His adrenaline get pumping again and he was going through the wood like butter.

"Dale, you'd better slow down buddy..." Rick said after an hour. But he just kept chopping.

"Rick...what's wrong with him?" Andreas voice was concerned.

"I don't actually know...he just keeps going. " Rick sounded surprised and this made Dale go even harder.

"Dale...please..stop.." Andrea sounded scared now.

"please Dale..." and then he stood up straight, the axe dropped out of his blistered hands and the sweat dripped off his face. Andrea walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"A-are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get something done for this group so I stop looking like a weak old man." his voice was sharp.

"Dale, now no one ever said that man." Rick tried to comfort him.

"Really? Ask Shane then." he spat back at Rick.

"Dale, did he actually say that?" Andrea was shocked.

"He said Dale, what have you done for our group? Sit watch and fix shit? Thanks for nothing." Dales voice went from sharp and angry to defeated and unsure. Andrea hugged him tightly from behind. Rick just looked shocked.

"I...I'm sorry Dale. I will have a talk with Shane." Rick sounded mad too.

"No. Then it looks worse for me, I'm the cry baby old bugger who's good for nothing."

"Dale! That is not true!" Andrea moved around to look at his face.

"She's right Dale. You are a huge part of this group, and we need you." Rick patted his back.

"Thank you...both of you." he wiped his brow.

" I'll go talk to Shane, you two bring back the wood, ok?" Rick left them to bring it back for a fire. Dale thought of stopping him, but he was gone. Andrea was already picking up wood.

"Andrea, I don't know where this is coming from."

"What?"

"The niceness. I've never seen you so happy, so up beat." she shrugged.

"I just have things to be happy for I guess." she pilled the wood into Dales arms, which were starting to feel the burn of the chopping, but he held strong.

"So you're happy to be back with Amy then?" he said casually.

"Well... Yes I suppose that's one of the reasons." she said with a smirk. Now Dale was confused.

"Well what else Is there?" He was starting to strain under the weight of the wood.

"It's not what, it's who," she smiled at the ground, "or rather, it's you Dale."

He dropped the wood.

"What do you mean?" He didn't know what she meant, and was starting to get more confused.

"Dale...please don't."

" Please don't what? What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you Dale."

"Well...I love you to Andrea. You're like a daughter to me."

"You don't get it? I'm in love with you." she blushed. Dale could only stare in disbelief. Was she kidding? Was this some joke from Shane to play in him?

"I...I'm to old for you." he sputtered, and she laughed.

"Do you really think age is a factor Dale? Especially now?" She stepped towards him and his stomach dropped.

"well...what will the others think?" he was really starting to think she meant it.

"Screw them. I don't care, I just want to be with you." she took his hand gingerly. He gave up and smiled at her.

"Honestly, I love you too Andrea. I thought of it as a fatherly instinct, but...but I love you." She grinned happily at him, and hugged him tightly.

They took the wood back, and made a fire.

"Has anyone seen Shane or Rick lately?" Laurie asked to no one in general. No one had, so they assumed they were doing a scan of the area. Then the shouting started.

Dale was on the RV and used his binoculars to try to find the source. He looked into the woods, and then he spotted two figures in the woods.

"Dale...what is it?" Daryl asked.

"Shane and Rick." he got down and started towards the forest with t-dog, Daryl and Andrea close behind.

"Damnit Shane you don't say that! You just don't! the hell do you have against him anyways?! He has done SO much for us! Just cause he doesn't go around killing walkers they way you do doesn't mean he doesn't contribute! He fixed the Winnibego! Could you have? Would you have known what to do? Don't think so! And without the RV, we wouldn't be able to do the perimeter scan! And on top of that he does kill walkers! That hunting rifle, the one with the scoop for 150 yards? Yeah the one that's saved us all once or twice? Yeah, he's done a lot more than you give him credit for. So I don't care what your issue is, you damn well better apologize to Dale!" Rick was furious. And Shane just laughed.

"So the old coot told on me hey?" He turned and looked directly at Dale.

"trying to turn the group on me huh, old bastard." Dale just stood there, taking the verbal slaps. Then Shane took an actual slap from Andrea.

"Burn in hell. You have NO right to treat him like that!"

"Oh now he's got his whore to talk for him huh? Can't stand up for yourself old man?" Andrea looked liked she had been kicked. Dale was furious.

"Put me down all you want, but never talk down about a woman like that you insignificant prick," He pushed Shane with the butt of his gun, and that made his fall to the ground so Dale could look down on him," I'm sorry you don't like me Shane, we don't get a long, thats fine. But I'm a part of this group, and a damn important one. So you can talk down about me all you want, but it will never break me. At least I know that even though the world has gone to shit, it didn't take me down with it." And with that he turned around and walked away.

"Very sweet old timer!" Shane was still yelling after him, like the attention seeking beast that was. T-dog started to try and talk to Shane, but Shane just pushed him aside to get to Rick. He grabbed Andreas hand and lead her back to the camp. Rick stood there with his hand over his face. They heard some more yelling but it died down.

"I'm so so sorry about that Andrea. So sorry." he hugged her.

"don't be. You did so well! I cannot believe him! What an ass!" she hugged him back and shook her head.

"Yes, that's a day in the life of Dale."

"Dale...how long has this been going on?"

"Since...since they all joined up." he looked at the ground.

"And you never told anyone?"

"I tried to be strong about it. It hasn't really phased me till tonight."

"oh god. That's awful!" he shrugged. And kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for sticking up for me..."

"Of course! I couldn't just let him talk that way about the man I love!" his heart swelled and he grinned. When Shane and Rick returned with the others, Rick actually announced what Shane had said to Dale and Andrea, and got Dale to explain it all. People fell silent, Glenn's jaw hung open, Daryl was glaring directly at Shane, and Laurie just looked appalled.

"Shane... How could you say that?" Carol asked.

"It's true. I hate how none of you see it!" Shane was furious. Everyone shook their heads. Laurie, Glenn, Daryl and Amy all came over to see him.

"Dale, none of what he said is true. You are An amazing member of this camp, we are blessed to have you." Laurie said sweetly. Amy just hugged him. Glenn and t-dog shook his hand. Daryl patted his back and shook his head.

"He's the useless one Dale. We need you here brother."

"Thank you. All of you," he was making the announcement to all who cared, " it means so much to know people care. " Shane just scowled.

"Dale, you help me lead this group. Your like my conscience. I always look to you for help, like everyone else does to." Rick smiled and shook his hand. Dale felt the tears threaten to fall, but he wouldn't let it happen. Everyone laughed and they started the fire. It was going really well, besides Shane that is. He sat off the the side, ignoring everyone. Even Ed was part of the group, though he often complained about the pain that Shane had put him in after beating him earlier that day. Daryl had shot another deer and two rabbits, so they ate well. But they were always on watch, the smell of cooking meat would attract walkers. they took turns on the RV, and right now it was Glenn's turn. He sat with his gun on his lap, ready for anything. Dale and Andrea sat across from each other, no one else knew about "them" except Rick. Apparently this was the time Andrea felt appropriate to Inform everyone.

"Uh... Guys... I have something I wanna say.." she stood up. Her face glowed in the fire light. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"ok... Well we thought you should all know, but me and Dale are together."

She grinned and sat down. Everyone was shocked. No one really knew what to say, and Andrea just laughed. Dale smiled and looked into the fire.

"well, congratulations to the two of you. I am very happy for the both of you." Carol said as she hugged Andrea. Daryl shook Dales hand and whispered something to Dale.

"This is just gonna be one more reason Shane will use to hate you, but don't worry, Andrea will keep you busy." They both laughed. then everyone flooded them with congratulations. Except Shane. He just sat there. Then Dale turned his head and looked into the forest where five walkers were making a fast approach.

"Shit! Rick walkers! Everyone get back the RV!" he shouted instructions and everyone followed. He got his gun ready and took the closest one out. Andrea pulled out her gun and fired a few rounds. Soon more and more were coming to the sound of gunfire.

Ed, carols husband who had been beaten to within an inch of his life was in a tent after he had eaten complaining of his face hurting something awful, and wanted to sleep, was yelling to find out what was happening. This was soon cut off by loud screams of pain.

"T-dog! Go see whats going on!" he fired another round. Dale watched as his best friend in the group, Jim get taken down. He shot him in the head, he didn't want him to they thought all the zombies were gone, they settled back.

"Yo..dale..." T-dog came back, looking sick.

"what happened?"

"Walkers got Ed." he said quietly, and looked at Carol and Sophia who were hugging each other.

"Did you..." he didn't have to finish for t-dog to understand, and he nodded.

"Well...I suppose we should tell Carol..." Dale sighed and walked over to her.

"Carol...I'm sorry.-" she cut him off

"I know. They got him." She didn't smile but she didn't look to upset.

He hugged her and left. He got onto the RV and pulled out his binoculars, making sure the coast was clear.

"Amy! Look out!" Laurie's scream echoed in the camp. Then Amy's screamed.

Dale hurriedly looked down and saw the walker on Amy's arm, pulling off flesh. He shot it in the head and it dropped. And so did Amy.

"No! Oh my god no!" Andrea ran to her sister and pulled her head into her lap. Amy gurgled and gasped. Tears streamed down Andreas face and Dales heart sank. He made his way down the ladder and over to Andrea. He sat beside her and she put her head on his shoulder and wept. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her.

"no...no its not fair... No..." Andrea said repeatedly, and all Dale could say was he knew, it was going to be ok. He was here with her. It wasn't until sunrise until he saw Amy's body start to move.

"Andrea..."

"I know..." she had her gun ready in one hand. Amy started to move more, and opened her eyes, revealing greenish black eyes. She snarled.

"Amy... Please don't make me do this..." Andrea pleaded, but Amy just snarled and snapped at her. Andrea pulled the trigger. She started to cry pulled her up and carried her into the RV, where he placed her on his bed. And as she cried Uncontrollably for at least fifteen minuets, he sat in the end of the bed and rubbed her legs.

"I'm so sorry Andrea..."

"I know.. It's ok. It wasn't your fault..." she produced a weak smile.

"are you going to stay strong for me? Are you going to be ok?"

"As long as I still have you, I'll be ok. If I don't have you, I'd have let her bite me." she looked away. Dale was shocked.

"no. I wouldn't have let it happen. Even if we weren't like this, if i was just a guy at camp. And I don't care how mad you would have been. I'd rather have you mad at me and want me dead then have you dead and me left here alone."

"Oh...Dale I'm sorry."

"why are you sorry?"

"Because... Because I forgot... Youd still be here, i just always think of you as being with me...I could never..no I'm sorry."

"Andrea..you're tired. Get some rest ok? I'll be outside if you need me ok?" he kissed her forehead and made his way out of the RV.

"Dale..." she asked him just before he left.

" yes?"

"Come here..." she sat upend motioned him over. He slowly made his way to her.

"yes?" she motioned him closer, and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you.." she said against his lips and laid down and Rolled over. He stood there speechless and out of his mind happy. He kissed her head and then left. Only a few people were still awake. Only Shane, Glenn, t-dog and Rick were left. Dale was tired, so he asked T-Dog to take watch.

"'can you take watch for now? I haven't slept in what feels like ages." And he was right. His eyes were baggy and purple. He yawned as T-Dog got onto the RV.

"Oh poor Dale. Is staying up a little late to hard? To much work?" Shane sneered as he looked at Dale from his chair by the fire.

"Shane. Shut the hell up. I didn't ask you, I never have." Dale said to him as he folded up the remaining chairs.

"Make me old man."

"Dammit you two! Stop for christ sakes! It's not worth it!" Rick said angrily but in had turned to take the chairs beside the RV and Shane lunged. Dale heard a sickening crunch as his nose and the RV made contact and the blood poured from his nose to his mouth. He was lying flat on the ground when a large boot made contact with his hip and ribs. He cried out in pain.

"It's your fault Amy's dead!" he screamed and kicked him again. Dale was seeing stars.

"Shane! What the hell?!" Rick pulled him off of Dale. He heard a lot of punching and yelling. Then he heard the RV door open. He was sitting up and trying to gingerly wipe away the blood in his face, but his nose was badly broken.

"Dale..." Andrea said in shock and horror. He looked at her and her jaw dropped.

"Who did this?" she was by his side an trying to help him clean away the blood.

"Shane.." he spit blood onto the grass. She stood up and saw Shane sitting on the ground, his face was red and a bit bloody, and Rick's nose was bleeding.

"Andrea. Don't..." Shane sounded like he really didn't care what she did, he was just trying to sound innocent.

"What is your problem you asshole?! Why would you do something like that?!" she was screaming at him, and he stood up.

"I love you."

"I call bs." she snapped

"Why? Because when you kissed me that didn't mean anything?" Dales heart dropped.

"What? I never!" she sounded panicked now.

"Yeah, two days ago, when you kissed me in the forest. I guess that mean nothing at all?"

"No. It didn't. I hate you." she was trying to sound strong.

"I'm sure you do." Shane smirked.

Dale stood up and walked into the RV.

"Dale! No wait please!" Andrea tried to run after him but Shane caught her arm and kissed her.

"Get off me!" she slapped him and kneed his groin.

"I hate you. Never talk to me ever again. I hope you rot in hell." T-Dog just sat on the RV, not knowing what to do. Glenn was trying to help Rick. Andrea made her way into the RV quietly, and saw Dale sitting in his bed, looking at his hands which were bloody, and his nose was dripping blood onto his pants.

"Dale..." she sat beside him, "I am so, so sorry...so sorry." but he didn't say anything.

"please.. Say something to me." but he just looked at her with tears flowing down his face. He was so beyond hurt. She knew he and Shane hated each other, they always had.

"I know you hate me...I'm sorry Dale. I just want you to know I will always love you."

"I will always love you too Andrea. I'm just...hurt. I know you are too because of Amy, so I won't say anymore. You should sleep." She was so surprised he hadn't yelled or gotten angry.

"I...Dale... Aren't you angry?"

"Just hurt." and to Andrea that was worse.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking. Will you ever forgive me?"

"maybe. Probably." this made the load a bit easier to carry. But the next question was harder for Andrea to ask.

"Are... We staying in the...in the same bed?" she said it quickly and blushed and looked down. Dale was taken back by this question and don't know how to respond...he just nodded and Andrea hugged him.

"When are you coming to bed?" she felt she sounded so awkward but she was honestly curious.

"Soon. I just need to pick up outside." Andrea stood up and opened the window.

"T-dog! Glenn? Can you Finnish cleaning up?" he heard a muffled response and Andreas Thanks.

He laughed an took his hat off. She was sitting on the bed cross legged. And she was grinning.

"Shouldn't you be like, beyond depressed? Your sister just died."

"I know... But I don't want to dwell on the past."

"Andrea... It's good to grieve..." he sounded worried.

"Dale...I cried all night, and when you were outside I was crying. Its been about four or five hours... I need breaks from crying."

He nodded and went into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. He came out in pajamas and sat on the other end of the bed. She crawled over to him and hugged him.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" he didn't speak for a moment.

"Yes...I just need time..."he said and she and kissed him. Her arms we around his neck and he didn't really know how to react once again. She pulled away.

"dale? Is something wrong?" she sounded concerned.

"no..well.. I don't know what to do." he looked sheepish.

" oh! Well... I mean..." she blushed and laughed too.

" how about a good night kiss?" and he kissed her and she laid down. When he pulled away, she frowned.

"tease..." he burst out laughing.

"not yet. Soon though." he kissed her lightly and laid down too, and pulled up the covers. 


	2. Chapter 2

She tossed and turned all night. She misses Amy like crazy. It was going to be so different without her here. She guessed it hadn't quite hit her yet. Amy was dead. Dale snored lightly beside her, and she smiled. As long as he was here to help get through this, she would be ok. She put her arm over his middle and held his hand. She fell into a light sleep and dreamed of when the world would be a better place.

"Andrea...hun...wake up..." Dale shook her shoulder. She rolled over and smiled.

"Hey..." she said groggily.

"Hey..." He said back lightly and kissed her. SHe smiled again and sat up. She wasn't stiff this morning which was a plus. But Dale still looked upset, and she knew why.

"Dale I'm still so sorry."she placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his back.

"I know. I'm still hurting like you are. But we each have our own reasons."

He sounded so hurt, she started to cry.

"I'm a terrible person..." this made him turn to her In shock.

"Andrea..no..."

"yes I am! I've loved you for so long and I went and screwed up with Shane! I don't even know why! I...dale I..." she was crying almost as hard as she had when Amy died. He pulled her Into a hug.

"Andrea... Its ok...I...well I don't really Understand but... But as long as it just doesn't happen anymore..." he held her close, and she hugged him around his neck.

"Please Dale... Just...please..." she whispered into his ear.

"Andrea... Everyone's awake. They will need to get in here... If... Not at this moment...when there are less people around. I swear..." he kissed her and she gave a small sigh. Then he pulled away and she was blushing.

"I...I love you dale. So, so much." He grabbed her face.

"I love you to Andrea. More than anything. You're my reason to live now." they were both crying.

"Hey how's your nose?" She asked.

"Hurts like a son of a gun." he rubbed it gingerly. It was crooked , and broken.

"Dale... I've never really heard you swear before..."

"I'm not of the foul mouth." he said sarcastically.

"Why do you never though?"

"Because I swear like a sailor when I do." this caused Andrea to giggle. Then he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"well I just have only heard you say hell to Shane. And prick. You should get meaner with him!" she play punched his arm.

"Yeah... Probably." he shook his head and stood up. His knees and back cracked.

"God...you sure you think I'm not to old?" he asked teasingly.

"More than sure. You're perfect." She smiled and he went to change. She changed while he was in the bathroom but he came out early and she didn't have a top on.

"Shit! Sorry! My bad, didn't realize." he turned away and went back into the bathroom, leaving a blushing and laughing andrea.

"Dale. It's ok!"

"Do you have a top on now?"

"yes you're fine." she said while still laughing. He came out shyly a blushing.

"Uh...I'm real sorry... I didn't know..."

"Dale, I knew there was a chance you'd see me. But I honestly don't mind." she said sincerely. He just nodded.

"What did you see?" She walked over to him and put her hands and head on his chest. It took him a minuet to answer.

"...everything..." he said quietly and shyly. She just laughed.

"Well I'm not upset! Why are you?"

"I don't want people to think badly of me! People already think it weird were together! I'm already like, twenty years older than you!"

She looked him in the eyes.

"like I said before, screw them if they don't see we're in love. I am not weirded or creeped out by what happened, and wouldn't be upset if it happened again. I love you. Plain and simple."

"ok... Thank you Andrea." they got out of the RV and began to set up again. Dale felt a tap in his shoulder and looked right into Shane's fist.

"Ow! What the hell Shane?!" he put his hand over his already broken nose.

"s'what you get for making her hate me!"

"Shane. You arrogant son of a bitch. I don't know why you suddenly think it needful to assault me every waking chance, but it has got to stop. You've broken my nose twice in one day. I think that that is plenty. " he said while holding his nose to try to stop the bleeding. It was already throbbing and he cringed. Then Rick stepped in.

"why are you bleeding Dale?"

"Why do you think?" he looked at Shane who was sitting with a smug look of success in his face.

"Jesus Harold Christ Shane. I have had enough of this! I am sick of it! Like, you have got to stop! I don't know what your problem is, do you?!" Rick was desperately trying to figure out why Shane was like this all the to Dale.

"Because... God I don't know. I just... I don't know."

"A hell lot of good that answers gonna get you." Rick said.

"I know. But that's all I've got. I just don't like him." Shane said, but it sounded like he wasn't telling the truth.

Dale just shook his head and laughed. Then he got onto the RV and tried to keep watch. He was angry so he didn't want people bugging him. Shane "Just didn't like him" and that was why he was just continued to try to cause harm to himself. That was the shittiest excuse he had ever heard. He got a clean (or as clean as it could be) cloth and tried as best he could to clean away the new, and dried blood and cursed Shane in the process. It was swelling up and with every touch he cringed with burning pain. He got his binoculars which sat awkwardly and painfully in his nose and looked around, and he didn't see anything. He did another look around and then sat sack down. He hadn't seen Andrea since this mornings incident, and that was about forty five minuets ago.

"Rick? Wheres Andrea?"

"Well... I dunno. Haven't seen her since this morning. Want me to take watch, you can go find her?"

"Much obliged." Dale got down and prepped his rifle just in case . He set off towards the lake not knowing what to expect. The trees provided a lot of shade, keeping him cool. He was always alert, trying to listen for everything. He made his way down to the water. He wasn't sure whether he should call out to her,or keep quiet. He chose the latter and walked down the rivers edge. the water made background noise, but he could still hear pretty well. Where was Andrea? Then he saw her in the water. She facing the opposite direction and only her head was showing. He wanted to see how long it would take her to notice he was there, so he just sat down. She heard the noise and was immediately looking for the source. She saw him and relaxed.

"Jesus Dale. You have a knack for scaring the Jesus out of me." she said as she swam a little closer to shore.

"your easy to scare i'm sad to say. Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here? You're by yourself and without protection." he said sternly.

"I knew you'd come find me. You always do." she said sweetly. He put his gun down.

"you should come for a swim. It's really nice in here." she said as she splashed the water around her.

"i don't think so. I'm not skinny dipping, Thank you very much." he said confidently. She gave him a sad look and went underwater. When she submerged she was closer to showing off more than she had before.

"Don't get to close without a towel."

"Why not?"

"You won't be upset if someone besides myself sees you?"

"Unless you invited someone, I think were ok." she grinned and made her way forward. But she wasn't even out of the water past shoulders when he told her to stop.

"please. Don't. I won't be able to help myself and that could cause danger to us if there are walkers out." he sounded helpless and pleading was his only way to get her to stop. She laughed and went back into the water so she was completely covered and only her head was showing. After a few minuets, she started to get out.

"Am I allowed to put clothes back on?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed and said yes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean It in that way Andrea. " he said as she stood behind a bush and put her clothes on. When she came back she was tying her hair back and her shirt was wet from her hair. She looked refreshed.

"We should really go for a swim sometime though. You'd like it." She said as they walked back. He just smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong? Dale you seem upset." she said in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I just wish you had told me. Especially with Shane walking around like a mad man. I...I don't like it." He said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking. I just want this relationship to not have stress like that. I'm sorry." she hugged him tight.

" I understand. And I agree, but until that time comes, we have to be careful. I can't imagine why would happen if I lost you." he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. When they made it back to camp, Rick was relieved to know Andrea was safe.

"Had me and the others worried sick bout you missy! 'specially Dale." he winked at Dale who smiled at him. Andrea giggled and kissed Dales cheek.

"I'll be in the RV if you need me ok?" she waved and blew him a kiss. He waved back and sighed. She seemed to be taunting him as she lazily swung her hips, obviously on purpose.

"wow, you're one lucky bastard Dale."

"I know, trust me. She's been begging me for it since the first day. It's been almost a week since we got together. Do you have any idea how hard it is to turn her down?" he asked seriously.

"No, I don't. Laurie's not really into it anymore, so we haven't for a while. Least not since Shane's been hitting y'all and treating you like a bucket o' dog shit." Ricks voice didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah, we'll I'm sure you'll be back on schedule soon, don't you worry." Dale winked and patted Ricks back as he went into the RV.

"Dale, it's been almost a week. Its time." Andrea said fiercely. She pulled him into the back and locked the door.

"Andrea, everyone is still awake! They're gonna hear us!" Dale said nervously.

"Then they can deal with it." she said as she pushed him onto the bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea sighed and rolled over. She had just woken up, and it had been the best night of her life. Better than when her first boyfriend had kissed her. Or the

night he had said he loved her. She had given herself for the first time, and it was to someone she truly loved. She had never been so happy.

"Dale... Are you awake?" she whispered.

"yeah. I'm up. He rolled over to face her and she smiled.

"I love you Dale. That was... Wow." She kissed him and blushed. He laughed. And kissed her head.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time."

"the best time of my life. Like, Thank you." she smiled and sat up. They both got dressed and got out of the RV. Rick and Laurie were already up.

"you two have a good time?" Rick said, raising an eyebrow. Andrea blushed and Dale laughed.

"what do you mean rick?" Andrea said curiously.

"Well I think the only one who didn't hear you was Carl. Thank god." Rick laughed, and Dale just sat there. Andrea was the one talking now.

"Well, sorry I suppose." but she didn't sound that sorry.

"I'm just saying you two could have kept it down. Especially you Andrea."

This made Andrea Blush even deeper.

"I...I've never..I"

"oh for gods sake Rick, we hear you two all the time." Dale Said coldly. Rick was taken back.

"Really? I thought we were quiet."

"No. Even Carols pointed it out." Andrea spoke up. Now it was Laurie's turn to blush.

"o-oh... Well we will look into that then..." Laurie said quietly and Rick just laughed.

"The four of us can. But by the sound of it, Dale you know what you're doing."

"Only forty years of marriage Rick. That's all that's under this belt." Dale said and winked at Andrea who giggled. They went about their day when Andrea

spoke to Dale for something serious.

"We need to leave. Move away somewhere, all of us. What about the CDC? We could try there? We just need to get out of this site. With Amy here... It hurts

too much. I'm starting to lose it." Andrea said, tears threatening to fall. Dale hugged her close and kissed her head.

"I will go and talk to Rick. Right now." he said gently and they walked back to where Rick was.

"Rick... There are getting to be more and more walkers... We should move camp. Maybe the CDC? See what's going on there. We jut need to leave. It's

getting more dangerous every day we are here." Dale said in a serious tone.

"I agree. I was actually going to talk to you about it later. I was thinking either tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"I think that's a great idea, should we go talk to the group?" Dale wondered aloud. Rick and Andrea went with Dale to the camp where everyone was around.

Rick decided to let everyone know.

"All right. So as you all know, it's gotten a bit more dangerous every day, and with that big attack, even though we are still mourning, we need to move on. Dale brought up the CDC, I don't know if that's an option, it depends on your decisions. But we have to go by tomorrow." Rick said confidently.

"And what if I don't wanna go? How about that Rick?" Shane sat near the back of the group, grinning his shit eating grin, knowing he was screwing up plans.

"Then we need to work something out."

"I vote we stay here." Shane said.

"that's not an option."

"Well I don't really care."

" then you can stay here Shane." Rick said sternly.

"Bull crap. I'm not staying by myself." he stood up.

"then you can come with the group." Rick said smugly.

"If he goes, I don't." Shane pointed to Dale.

"For Christ sakes that's getting old Shane!" Dale said In an aggravated tone.

"Not as old as you!"

"oh that hurt Shane. A real knock out punch." Dale laughed and shook his head.

"look, I will not stick around you anymore, I am not going to come if you go Dale. Simple." Shane said defensively. Rick tried again.

"Then you are going to have to stay here. You know that right?" Rick tried to sound convincing, but wasn't having much luck.

"All by my lonesome?" Shane pretended to be scared.

"All right, let's go everyone. I'm sick of this." Rick said and got people to start packing up. Shane started to panic.

"Wait! You.. You can't leave me here alone!"

"Then get in packing!" Rick shouted, and Shane tried to pack with T-dog, Glenn and Jackie, none of who looked very pleased by this. Carol, Sophia, Daryl,

Andrea and Dale were all cleaning up and in the RV which after half an hour, was ready to go. They drove for what seemed like forever until they saw lights.

Then a large white circular building.

"Holy shit... It's working... There are people in there!" Andrea said excitedly.

"Dont get your hopes up, could be on some kinda timer er sumthn..." Daryl said. When all the vehicles had stopped, everyone got out, proceeding with

caution. Each of them had their guns, except Laurie and Carol who stayed in the car with the children. There didn't seem to be any walkers, so they made

their way to the building. There were big black windows on the white building, but you could see faint light shining through the tint. There were sandbags and

a heavy-duty machine gun to the left of where they were.

"Hey... What's that? There on the wall?" Jackie pointed to what looked like a black box on the wall by a large door. Rick and Dale slowly walked over to it, not

knowing what it was.

"The Hell...?" Was all Dale could say. Rick pushed the button on the box, and a buzzing noise echoed through the woods.

"Hello? H-h-ello?" it's was a human voice, but it was broken up and full of static.

"Holy shit... Hello? Oh god! Hello? Is someone there?!" Rick yelled into the box with the desperation of a mad man.

"A-ny one...? ...bit?"

"No! We are ok! No one is injured, we just need somewhere to stay!" the excitement in Ricks voice was contagious, as even Dale felt his heart swell with the

thought of a somewhat normal life among other living people. He cracked a smile and looked at Andrea who was openly grinning. There was a buzzing noise

and some mechanical noise, then the large doors started to open and a bright white light shone onto them.

"Get inside quickly! Let's go we don't have time!" A male voice they heard over the intercom was yelling orders to them. Dale heard the slamming of car

doors and knew they were all making it in. When the doors did close, the building smelled of cooking food and cleaning detergent. It was also very warm,

which was a change for everyone.

"wow... This... Wow..." Laurie said in an awed tone.

"Do.. You have real beds here?" Carl asked quietly.

"yes son, we do. By the way, my name in Jenner. I'm a scientist here at the CDC."

"Where are the others? Everyone else?" Dale said in a serious tone. it took Jenner some time to answer, and he sounded apologetic in his response.

"I'm all that's left. When things got bad...everyone left... Went back to their families. I wanted to find the cure... I... But it seems impossible now. I know

there's nothing left so I stayed." his shamed expression meant he was serious.

And though no one wanted to believe it, it was true. They toured around, and everyone got their own rooms, and there were beds and hot water for showers

and real food that wasn't freeze-dried or canned. Eggs and bacon and toast and coffee and cereal and milk. There was also enough to have a large dinner too.

When that was over and everyone was going to bed, Dale heard Andrea in the bathroom.

"Andrea? Hun?" she threw up noisily again and he went to her side, pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"That's right.. Get it all out... There you go... Good..." he tried his best to sooth her, and when she was finally done, her face was red and she had sweat

forming on her brow.

"gonna be ok?"

"yeah... Well no. Didn't you hear him Dale? There's no hope anymore... Everyone's dead... It's all over..." she was Trying her best to not cry, and she was

doing well.

"hey... Hey you don't know that ok? It's ok... Don't cry..." he pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"Dale? Can we go to bed now?" she asked and looked up at him.

"yes... Let's go." they stood up and walked into their room which had a large queen sized bed.

"I feel like this I the first bed I've seen in years..." Andrea said longingly.

"well... It has been over three months now with nothing but that ole Winnebago be to sleep in." He smiled and let her walk to the bed.

"I wonder if it makes much noise..." she said almost to herself.

"why? What would make it make noise?" She grinned at him and he understood.

"Ohh... Well hopefully not because its gonna have to deal with a lot." he said as he shut the door behind him. She giggled and leaned back in the bed and

curled up under the covers.

" will it have to tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"no, you're sick and going through a lot at the moment. But tomorrow... Tomorrows a new story, ok?" he said and winked at her, and she pulled him into a

tight kiss that made him run his fingers roughly through her hair.

"you sure about that?" she said huskily.

"no..." he sounded like he was trying with everything he had to restrain himself.

"then let's just see how much I can take for one night, ok?" she said and turned off the light and kissed him again, and again, and again until he gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

When they awoke the next morning, the sun was shining through the window, almost making reality wait. It felt like nothing was real and none of this nonsense had happened, and they were at home in bed, not the center for disease control. She was curled close to him, their hands intertwined, his head resting on hers, and her head on his chest.

"Dale?"

"Mmmm?"

"What... What if none of this had ever happened? And you were still with your wife and we met? What...what would happen?" Her blue eyes gazed Into his green ones, and he didn't know what to say.

"I... I'm not sure. I love both of you. I was married for almost forty years to Erma, but I'm surviving the apocalypse with you. You keep me alive Each day. What would you do Andrea?" He asked her and she bit her lip in thought.

"well... I guess I'd try to get you. Honestly, you're the perfect man. No you aren't to old or slow, you're amazing and perfect. I've never met a man like you, and I never will. And if I met you under normal circumstances, I would have most likely felt the same way. So I would have tried to get you because you're one in a billion." she kissed his bearded chin and he pulled her closer to him and sighed.

"And I would have let you. I wouldn't have said no. Erma was pretty, don't get me wrong, she really was a beautiful woman. And I enjoyed every moment of marriage. I still mourn her, but because you're the most stunning thing I've ever met and you make my heart skip, I would have gladly let you take me. "

"really? Dale... You mean that? I... Wow... Thank you..." She blushed and he smiled. Then she said something which surprised him.

"I wish marriage was still official now. " Andrea said quietly.

"what?"

"you heard me... "

"well... I suppose it is.. But we should wait, for a while anyways. Till we know we are settled down."

"yeah.. That's probably a good idea..."

"Are you catholic?" he asked her.

"Baptist, you?"

"Anglican."

"well that makes everything A bit easier I suppose."She said and sat up and stretched.

"we should get up I guess ..." he said and he sat up too and wrapped his arms around her middle because she was still stretching. When her arms came down, they rested on this and she put her head back to rest on his shoulder and he kissed her neck. They finally manage to get out of bed and Into some clothes.

"I'm hungry..." she said In a miserable tone.

"you did throw up all of your food. Your stomach wasn't used to that much food at that quality all at once. You have to work your way into it."

"I just really want bacon..." she said and he laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Dale?"

"yes?"

"when was our first.. ya know... Night?" she blushed and he realized what she meant.

"oh! Umm..." he calculated in his head," eight days ago. Why?"

"oh, you know, just curious. I was going to mark it as the best day of my life." She blushed an walked to the door.

They walked into the kitchen and Carol and Jackie were up and laughed and carol covered her mouth.

"no! Are you kidding?" Carol said in a surprised tone.

"nope, all true." Jackie laughed.

"morning ladies."

"good morning Dale, morning Andrea." they both said.

"morning" Andrea said and smiled.

Soon bacon and eggs were cooking and almost everyone was up. Only Shane and Daryl were still sleeping.

After they had eaten, Dale suggested they take a walk, but obviously not outside. She took his hand a they heard an "Awe!" from Carol. They smiled and continued.

There was a small reading room, a game room, and a few other places they could spend time.

"so, where do you wanna go?" she asked him.

"wherever you want." he replied.

"hmm... Well... I guess the reading room would be nice..." and they started that way. Then they heard Laurie yelling and Shane's voice rising.

"Shane, no! Stop!"

"Laurie.. You said you loved me!"

Andreas eyes widened as Dales jaw dropped.

"that was before I realized my husband was alive!" Laurie screamed. Dale looked at Andrea and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought he "loved you"? Or was that bullshit like the rest of act?" she sniggered and agreed.

"yea, he just tried to make his argument look kind of passable for and excuse for being and ass wipe and make him look good. It failed miserably."

They decided to go, this wasn't their business. When they made it to the reading room, Andrea went right to the horror.

"you like scary stuff? I'd figure with all that's happening, it would be enough." he said jokingly. She laughed an pulled out a thick novel.

"ya, you'd think so, but no." she sat down on a white couch and began to devour the book. He smiled and grabbed a random book, not bothering to look at the title. He sat near her, but not next to her. She was so engrossed in her book, he found it amusing. When he finally did come around to looking at his choice, it was one he had already read. As a younger man anyways. He decided he needed a refresher and began to read it.

He too became engrossed with this book, and before he realized it, Andreas hand was on his arm.

"Dale? You ok?"

"yes sorry, I read very little nowadays so I was a bit consumed."

"no kidding, look at how dark it's getting!" she pointed outside and the sun was almost setting. It had been about mid day when they started.

"I guess it's been a good day." he chuckled.

"how was your book?" she asked him as they made their way back.

"not to bad, I've read it before so it was kind of a refresh. It's been for ever since I've read." he shook his head and she laughed.

"I think everyone can say that." she laughed and then stopped.

"Dale...I need a Bathroom... Now..." she put her hand to her mouth and heaved slightly. He grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the nearest bathroom where she noisily threw up. After a few minuets she stopped and wiped her mouth.

"you ok?"

"yeah, I'm ok...just... I dunno...that was weird..." she sounded worried.

"well as long as you're ok." he helped her up and they went back to their room. She put her pyjamas on and laid in bed. He changed too and laid beside her, holding her hand.

"feeling ok sicky?"

"much better. I just feel a huge craving for peanut butter..." she said, and Dales mouth went dry. But then he just thought he was over reacting, nothing was wrong and she was just having cravings. Then she yawned and rolled over, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"shit..." he said to himself. He tried not to think of what might be happening, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

This behavior which included vomiting, excessive amounts Of sleep and random food cravings and mood swings worse than when she had her period, went of for about two weeks when Andrea finally realized the issue and brought it to Dales attention.

"Dale... I really... We need to talk..." he had been talking to Glenn, and when he heard the desperation in her voice, he apologized to Glenn who just smiled and nodded, said they could continue later, followed her to their room, and she sat on the bed, silent tears falling from her eyes and into the white blanket.

"Dale... Shit. Ok, deep breath. Ok. Dale my period is late, over a week now. I've never been this late before. And I'm sick all the time and I get wired craving ls and I'm bitchy or sad or happy at random. Dale I think I'm pregnant..." she broke down into tears and he held her while she cried. He didn't know how to feel at this point. He supposed he head known the second night she had thrown up, but now it was almost official. He was happy, she had his child, a gift he has lost with Erma after her miscarriage, and now he had a second chance to be a dad. But he don't want this baby to grow up in this psychotic world filled with death and monsters. He cried a little bit too, but they were happy and sad tears.

"it's ok, It's ok Andrea. We will figure this out. I promise. Nothing bad will happen." he soothed her, still holding her and stroking her hair.

"I... I... Want this baby, I just... I don't know how we will do this with all the shit going on..." she said in a scared tone.

"like I said, we're gonna figure something out..." he kissed her head, and a few hours later she was asleep. He put her head on the pillow, kissed her head again and left. He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He ran into Glenn on the way there.

"Dale, hey what's up with Andrea?"

"Oh... It's... Nothing, don't worry."

"you sure?"

"no" he smirked." Goodnight Glenn." he said and walked away. When he was finished in the bathroom, he went back to his room and Andrea was sitting up, stretching.

"hey you ok?" he said and sat down next to her.

"fine..." she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back ok?" and he was, not even three minuets later, laying under the covers with her, hugging her tight.

"What if it's a girl?" she asked.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Amy...Amy... Maybe Erma too? For a middle name? Just throwing things around."She said in a thoughtful tone.

"Sounds beautiful."

"what about a boy? You pick the boy Dale."

"hmm... Daniel Jeffrey." he said and she smiled.

"Daniel?"

"I had a brother, Daniel. He died in Vietnam. He was a pilot. I just want to honor his time in the war, and his short life."

"of course. And Jeffrey?" she asked him.

"I just always liked it." he shrugged.

They eventually fell asleep, and had dreams that brought the past to the present. Andrea dreamt Amy was here to see the baby grow up, and was still alive and well, while Dale dreamed of the terrible night he got news of his brother being dead, and seeing the corpse, half his face was burnt off and he only had one arm. And when he awoke, he didn't speak of it. It brought so much sadness. It was still kind of dark out when he got up. The room was a bit cold, and Andrea was curled into a small ball, so he put another blanket on her. He had a warm shower and decided to let his beard grow a little more. His teeth were brushed and he put his hat on, along with some new clothes. He went back to the room and she was restless in her sleep. She tossed and kicked, and a scowl was formed on her face. Her right arm was almost cradling her stomach, in a protective way.

"mmmph...no... Stay away... No...don't..." she had started talking in her sleep.

"Andrea? Honey... Walk up. You're having a bad dream..." he grabbed her arm gently and shook. Her eyes shot open and she let out a shuddering breath.

"oh god. I thought you were a walker! I was having a terrible dream that the walkers got in and... And..." she stared crying and he hugged her.

"I know, but nothing's going to happen, I promise. You're ok, it's just us."

"ok... I'm ok," she wiped her tears and sighed, " I hate this, always crying, being moody and the worst cravings!" she was done crying and throwing a small fit. He laughed and kissed her head.

"Shall we go?" he said and escorted her out. Today was the day they were shown the tests from Jenner. Apparently he knew what was going on. When they had all made it to the lab, they noticed Jenner looked very stressed out, like he was waiting to hear bad news.

" this... This is TS19. About three hours before they began to change."

They noticed there was a lot of thrashing and flaling. there was a very obvious bite mark in the neck, and though it was just a X-ray, it was very easy to see. He fast forwarded to when the body stopped moving and showed a scan of the brain. There were bright blue light almost flying through the head, but soon they stopped.

"woah... What was that?" Carl said in an amazed tone.

"Memories, life, and thoughts. But watch." he pointed to the screen. The blue lights started to die down and slow down. Then, eventually they just stopped. The brain was just a bare outline of tissue. He fast forwarded a bit more and there was a bright flash in the brain. Then a small red light began to grow in the middle of the brain.

"what's that?" Laurie asked.

" the infection." he said as it stayed in a small sphere in the middle of the brain. The arms began to move again, and the head thrashed. Then another bright light flashed and something looked as though it had sliced through the brain. It just stopped moving, and the X-ray ended.

"wow..." Dale said, and he looked at Andrea, who was crying. He went to hold her when he asked the question. He had noticed the clock counting down on the wall, but he don't know what it meant.

"Jenner... What's the clock for?"

"it's the countdown."

"to what?" dale asked cautiously.

"The end. When the clock runs out, the building will light the oxygen on fire. "

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Let us out! There are CHILDREN!" Carol screeched.

"it will be fast, almost painless. I swear."

"no, let us out. Now." Rick pointed his gun at Jenner.

"by all means, if you can get out, go ahead."

"let's go everyone. Now. " Rick said in a hurried, panicked voice.

"I...I'm staying..." Jackie said," he's right. I don't want to be living in a world like this." she smiled aNd sat down. Laurie and carol hugged her. Andrea just stood there like a statue. Everyone was running out, but dale Andrea an Rick were still there. Jenner walked over to Rick and whispered something Dale could only kind of make out.

"all... Infection...dead." and it was enough to make him wrap his arm around Andreas waist and almost drag her out. Rick came barreling after him a grenade in hand.

"Look out!" he screamed at them. The ring had already been pulled and he threw it. It hit the wall, went silent, and then caused a huge explosion, which took out the wall and windows. They all ran to their vehicles and then the building explode behind them, sending a huge heat wave through the cars and the RV. Andrea screamed and held her abdomen, looking though she was trying to shield it. Dale crawled to her and pulled her to him, his fatherly instinct taking over and he held her and the baby. Only T-dog, Glenn and carol and Sophia were in the RV with them.

"I...I think it's ok... Is everyone ok?" Glenn asked. There was a muffled response of being alright from those in the RV. Dale and Andrea were still sitting huddled together in a corner if the RV. She was shaking and he just held her. They stayed that way for at least 5 minuets before either of them moved. He pulled his arms off her and she stood up, but her arms were still around her abdomen.

"Dale? You ok man?" T-dog asked in a concerned tone.

"yes... Yes we're ok..." but he wasn't really talking to anyone.

"whats wrong with Andrea?" Carol asked. For a while, neither or Dale or Andrea answered.

"I'm pregnant." Andrea said shortly. Carol didn't say anything, and t-dogs and Glenn's eyes widened in shock.

"well.. Er. ..congrats Guys. I'm happy for you. But... How are you gonna have this baby without a doctor?" Glenn asked.

"well, we will think of something.." Andrea said and hugged Dale.

When they walked outside, Andrea was still holding her stomach, and was almost glowing.

"why are you so happy?" Dale whispered to her.

"Because I'm going to be a mother, and you're gonna be the daddy." she blushed and he laughed.

"do you think we should tell everyone else? I mean, we've already told four people..." she thought to her self as she asked this.

"well, we may as well." he wrapped his rough hands around her soft ones and they made there way to the group. Everyone continued talking and mourning Jackie, when Laurie noticed Andrea rubbing her stomach in a gentle, motherly fashion. She raised her eyebrow and walked over to her.

"Andrea, honey... Is something wrong?" she said, her arms crossed.

"no! Not at all! Actually, I have some great news!" Andreas bubbly and excited mood was contagious, and Dale openly grinned. But Laurie looked mad, like she knew.

"Well, what is it?" she asked Andrea coldly.

"I'm pregnant!" she sounded so happy to tell everyone, "About a month a long now." Andrea said confidently and with that, her hands moved to her abdomen again, and as she rubbed it, a smile grew on her face and tears budded on her cheeks. Her and Dale were flooded with congrats, hugs and handshakes. Except from Laurie and Shane. Both looked pissed.

"Laurie? What's wrong?" Andrea asked.

"I'm pregnant too."

"That's great! We can have the babies together then!" Andrea sounded very happy. Laurie didn't.

"I want nothing to do with you or your child, Thank you very much." She said coldly and curtly to Andrea who's lip quivered.

"Laurie, what was that?" Dale asked in a tone very unlike him. He sounded mean.

"I told her that I want nothing to do with her or the baby. And I meant it. Stay away from me. Both of you." She had shocked the whole group with these words.

"Laurie, what the hell?" Rick asked her in a pissed off voice.

"don't take that tone with me Rick."

"well what's going on that made you do that then?"

"She's a bitch and I really cannot stand her." When she said this Andrea crumpled to the ground.

"woah. Where did this come from?"

"She never helps out, she's always stubborn and tried to be like the men. And she's just not a person I enjoy."

"well I'd call her headstrong. She knows what she wants. I mean for. Christ sake Laurie, she watched her sister die and then killed her. That takes guts. She seems to be taking this a lot better than you are."

"Because im not excited to bring a baby into this hellish world, and now you're siding with her huh?"She said in an offended tone.

"where the fuck is this coming from? What the hell happened to you?" he said in a disgusted tone and walked away. She looked at Andrea and Dale with hate and hurt in her eyes.

"this is all your fault."and she walked away.

"that was weird." Dale said as he came behind her on the ground and hugged her tightly.

"I love you. You are so important to this group, and we need you." and he kissed her cheek. It took her a minuet to respond, she was trying to stay calm and keep cool.

"I love you more you old fart." she said teasingly and he laughed. They both did as Laurie asked for another four months while they made it through the winter. They stayed low, and occasionally found a house with food in it that they took. When spring came around, Andreas stomach was swelled nicely, and so was Laurie's. Andrea waddled over to the bed in the RV and sat down, sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"you're killing me kid." she smiled. Carol came in and smiled.

"how are you holding up?"

"not bad, I feel bloated and like a pregnant yak, but super excited."

"you're going to be a great mother, and with a father that will love this baby and you, and a group of people who, for the most part will do everything to help." Carol said softly. Andrea started to cry lightly and hugged her tight.

"thank you. I've been so worried people would dust it off and make me an Dale do everything. I will Especially need you're help, you have Sophia. I'd ask Laurie but... Well I dunno..." She looked down and carol put her hand on Andreas arm.

"don't worry, she's just nervous about having her baby too. I will help you tw- three," she corrected herself and laughed " as much as possible."

Andrea thanked her again and stepped outside, just I time for Glenn to tell her close to the same thing as carol.

"I you two ever need help, I'll be here ok? Dales like a dad to me and you're like a sister. I'll do anything to help."

"oh thank you! Glenn that means the world to me!" she hugged him tight and went on her way. She hadnt seen Dale for awhile, but she thought was most likely fishing or just walking. She told Glenn she was just going for a walk, an that she had her gun, and he agreed as long as she stayed within shouting range. She made her way into the woods, just looking to find Dale. She knew he was a big boy, but she just wished he has told her where he was going. Now that she thought of it, it really pissed her off that he hadn't told her. Why would he do that? Angry tears formed and she wiped then away. She then realized that she was quite far away from camp. She decided to turn back, maybe look the other way, but when she turned, a rotting, greyish green face stared back at her, it's face decomposed and falling off. It reached for her and she screamed.

"Get away!" she tripped backwards over a log an hit the ground painfully. She moaned on pain and the walker leaned down by her feet, which gave her the oprotunity to kick it in the head. It fell backwards, and she tried to crawl away, and finally stand up. The walker was slowly making its way towards her, and she remembered her gun. She aimed and shot, but nothing happened. She tried again, and another blank shot.

"Shit...shit shit shit!" she yelled at herself for not checking earlier.

"Glenn! Dale!" she screamed and tried to run back in the direction he came. She heard her name being called faintly in the distance, so she ran that way. But her run was more of a quick waddle, and the walker was making a fast approach on her.

"DALE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She tripped again, and turned around to see the walker close in on her. But then it stopped and fell to the side as Daryl pulled his knife out of the head. He gently helped her up, and she leaned against a tree.

"Don't yall have a gun?"

"I do, but the bullets are blanks! Which is weird because I checked them this morning."

"well s'long as you're all right I spose." he said an turned to walk away.

"Daryl? Have you seen Dale?" she asked. He thought for a moment and replied.

"not recently. Why?"

"well neither have I, so that's why I came out here.. But I can't find him." she was very unhappy.

"well, let's go look for him." Daryl said and turned around. She quietly thanked him and he gave her his knife. They walked in silence, except for their breathing for almost 10 minuets when they heard a scream. Andrea knew immediately who it was, and waddled as fast as se could towards the sound. Daryl overtook her in a few strides, and then stopped about 30 yards ahead. Another scream, much closer now, rang through the forest, and when Andrea made it to Daryl, she screamed too. Shane was standing over a beaten Dale, blood everywhere and he was barely moving.

"you fucker!" she screamed and ran to Dale. His face was very bruised, and his right eye was swollen shut. His lips were split and bleeding, and his nose was bleeding badly, probably broken again. His right hands knuckles were bloody, so were his fingers. It was broken, he had put up a fight.

"Dale...dale honey? Please... Please wake up Dale." Andreas voice was frantic, and she was kneeling on the ground trying to wake Dale up. She didn't notice Shane walk up behind her. He raised his boot and kicked her in the back. The air whooshed out of her lungs, and she collapsed to the ground. She coughed and wheezed, and was on her knees holding her stomach. Shane's laugh echoed, but was cut short with a cry of pain.

"You sick bastard! She's pregnant for christ sakes!" Daryl screamed at him. She turned her head, still gasping for air. Shane was holding his knee, which had an arrow sticking out of saw Daryl walk closer as kick him in the stomach, and then elbow him in the back. Shane fell to the ground coughing and crying. He was already bleeding from his nose from Dales right hook.

"Andrea.. Are you ok?" Daryl ran to her and up his hand on her back. She flinched and then relaxed.

"yeah... Yeah I'm ok..." she wiped her mouth, and a little bit of blood was on her sleeve, but she covered it up.

"can you make it back to camp to get Rick and T-dog?"

"yeah.. Ok." she stood up, coughed again, an started towards camp. She still had the knife, so there was protection. She was going as fast as she could to get back, and it only took about 5 minuets.

"Rick! Rick help! Please! I need help!" she cried out, still coughing.

"Andrea! Oh god what's wrong?"

"Dale... Shane..." she coughed more.

"let's go." he said as he cocked his gun and she lead the way, rick and t-dog following. It felt like it took longer to get back to Dale then it did to get to the Camp.

"Daryl's here too." she said to Rick. But he didn't say anything. They got to where Dale was still laying, and Shane was coughing too, an blood ran from his nose into his mouth. Daryl looked torn as to whom he should be looking after, Dale because he wasn't really moving, and Shane because he was so unpredictable. Andrea waddled over to Dale and held his hand. He was still breathing, and his swollen beaten face twitched.

"Dale... I love you. Please wake up. Please don't leave me..." she was doing her best not to cry, she knew he wouldn't be happy if she was crying over him.

"Daryl, what happened?" Rick looked astounded at the whole situation.

"Shane's a god damn looney! Beat the living hell out of Dale, and when Andrea went to go see him, make sure he was ok, kicked her square in the back!"

"Are you serious? Shane, man what the fuck?"

"Oh piss off." Shane spat back.

"we... We have to get him back, to camp." Andrea said in a shaky voice. They agreed, and Daryl and T-dog got Dale, and Rick dragged Shane back to camp. Andrea had a hard time keeping up, her back was killing her. She was frightened for the baby, and she was going to make Shane pay.

"Oh god! What happened?" carol asked as they walked into camp.

"Shane..." Rick said bitterly. Andrea broke into tears at that point, not knowing what to do. What of she lost the baby? What if she lost Dale? Or both of them? What would she do? Carol ran to her and hugged her.

"oh sweet heart. It's ok, you're ok." she rubbed her back and Andrea cringed with pain and moaned lightly.

"what? Did he hurt you too?" Carol asked in a shocked tone. Andrea nodded and Carol helped her Into the RV where she laid on the bed, on her side. Carol gingerly pulled her shirt up and gasped. A big purple bruise the size of Shane's boot was smack dab in the middle of her back.

"Sweet jesus, you're lucky you weren't paralyzed!" Carol said in a scared voice. Andrea didn't care, she just laid there crying. Carol put her shirt back down and sat beside her and held her hand.

"He's gonna be ok. I Promise, we will take care of you both." She kissed Andreas head and left. Andrea rolled over on her back, wincing in pain. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, then tried to get up. She got halfway before she collapsed back onto the bed. She tried harder again, but failed once more.

"do it for dale you wimp..." she thought to herself, and managed to get off the bed, and down the steps of the RV.

"Where Is Dale?" she asked sternly.

"He's over here hun." Rick said and she made her way over to where Dale was laying. His face had stopped bleeding, but was still swollen and cut badly. His hand was mangled and it looked like it had been run over, and Carol and Glenn were trying to help him. She put her hand to her mouth and held back a sob.

"Where's the son of a bitch?" she asked Rick, who knew exactly what she meant.

"tied up over there." he pointed to a tree that had Shane tied up against. She made her way over to him, blinding rage pulsing through her.

"Andrea.. I...I'm so sorry."

"fuck you. I hope you rot in hell. " she spat on him and moved closer. Her back ached, but it wasn't enough to stop her from bending over and slapping him. She walked back to where Rick was.

"he's crazy. We need to put him down. Now. I don't want my baby growing up in constant danger."

"Andrea... Isn't that a bit-"

"Extreme?" she cut him off." almost killing a man and beating a pregnant woman isn't enough? Rick, Dale is almost DEAD because of him!" Rick scowled and realized she was right.

"I... Have to think about it. I'm sorry. You're right... But.. He is a human."

" a psychotic one! I know it's a difficult to make that choice, but I mean, like..." she huffed in frustration and stormed away. Glenn ran up to her, and was panting.

"Andrea... come quick" her heart dropped. 


	5. Chapter 5

"what..?-" he cut her off.

"no time to explain. Let's go!" he began to run and she did her best to follow. They made it to the RV, they had managed to move him there so he was more

comfortable, and saw Daryl , carol and T-dog there too. She pushed her way through and her eyes widened and her knees gave way.

"Dale...?" she half whispered.

"Hey..." he said in a croaky, groggy voice. She had tears once again falling from her face, and onto Dales bare chest. His face was a purplish blue with lots of

red cuts scattered across it. His bottom lip had been torn to halfway down his chin, his nose was very crooked, and his right eye was swollen shut and was

bruised blue and purple.

"Oh god Dale... Honey...does it hurt much?"

"like a son of a bitch." he said and laughed lightly. She bent over to kiss him and gasped in pain.

"fuu..-" she cut herself off.

"What's wrong Andrea?" Carol asked "is it your back?" Andrea nodded and let out a whimper.

"Your back? What happened?" Dale asked her.

"I... I saw you laying there, so I went to make sure you were ok... A..and Shane was there...he kicked me... It's not to bad..." she lied to him, trying to ease

his stress.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dale was enraged now. He sat up in a rush, and Andrea tried to make him lay down.

"I talked to Rick... I..I think Shane's gone crazy... And he needs...-"

"to be put down." Daryl cut her off and finished the sentence. Glenn had stayed outside when Andrea went to the RV, but was back now.

"Carl's been shot...some hunter guy, he lives in a farm, and said we can go there. We have to go, there's beds, food... Supplies... A doctor..." he looked to

Dale and Andrea.

"Glenn, can you drive us?" Dale asked.

"no problemo. I've already packed up with t-dog, so we just have to go." carol left to take her own ride, and Andrea laid next to dale. He gingerly rubbed her

back.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"If you want to." She replied in a casual tone. He pulled her shirt up to reveal the back, and a low hiss escaped his throat.

"that bastard."

"it's ok. I'm ok." she said in a reassuring voice. He kissed her bruise, then her shoulder blade, then the nape of her neck. She giggled and moved her head so

he could kiss her neck more. He moved his hand to hers and they intwined.

"I Love you. I'm so sorry I put you and our baby through this." he said apologetically.

"No! Not at all! It's not your fault hun!" she said and kissed him,

"oh and I love you more." She smiled warmly at him and he relaxed. They heard the RV and other cars start, and then they started moving. Andrea yawned

and her eyes fluttered, closed, and stayed closed. A light snore escaped her lips. He kissed her head and hoped Carl was ok. Poor little boy, only nine years

old. Hopefully the doctor would be able fix him and Carl up. And if they stayed long enough, help deliver the baby. A lump formed In his throat. If the baby

was still alive. Shane could have killed the poor thing, and Andrea's back...he took a deep breath and flinched. His chin was stinging from the cuts. He closed

his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the pain was intense to keep him awake. And the RV was hard to sleep in when it was being driven. He yawned an felt

the cut on his chin rip open more. A moan escaped his lips and he fought back tears. His hand throbbed, and he knew it was broken.

"Bastard really did a number on me..." he said quietly to himself. He tried his best to remember what had happened. He had been out doing a check, making

sure there were no walkers, and maybe to find some food. He didn't tell anyone, wanted to do it himself, which he now realized was stupid. He hadn't seen

Shane following him, and when he ha it was to late. The back of Shane's gun made contact with his nose, and the beating had continued from there. He

sighed and yawned, wincing as the cut on his chin tore a little more. Then the RV hit a bump and he cursed. T-dog made his way shakily back to where he

and Andrea were laying.

"hey man. How you holdin up?"

"I've had better day's to be honest." he said in a pained voice.

"I can only imagine. How's she?" He asked as he looked at Andrea who was snoozing lightly.

"Good I hope. I hope the baby's ok..." Dale said worriedly

"They'll both be fine brother. She's tough as nails. And if that's both your kid in there, it's gonna be just fine." T-dog Said reassuringly. At that point the RV

stopped and the engine cut off. Glenn came to the back too.

"I think we should stay here if Laurie and Rick need the space to be with Carl. This doctor needs to be able to save him. You two can go in after I guess." He

leaned against the door frame.

"I'll wait for her to get up." Dale said softly as he stroked her hair gently.

"Lucky bastard...you got her pregnant huh?" Daryl asked him, he must have wanted to avoid being in the house with all the commotion.

"Well its been that way for about for five and a half months Daryl. I don't see why that's changed suddenly." Dale said and raised his eyebrows at Daryl.

Glenn snickered.

"Hey now. I was just askin that's all. I mean... Did she come into you or?"

"since when did me and Andreas love life become everyone's business?" Dale asked angrily.

"well I mean, I... Just... Sorry man.." Daryl liked ashamed. Dale sighed.

"Yes, she did. And it's been that way for the most part."

"Wow... Lucky bastard." he said again. Glenn just looked almost proud of Dale. Andrea stirred slightly, blinked, and opened her eyes.

"why... Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked Dale.

"well, we are just waiting for the ok from Rick and Laurie. Then, we can try to make our way back into the house, have us looked at. And this one too..." he

said as he rubbed her stomach.

"do.. Do you think we lost it?" she asked, tears forming on her eyes.

"no... I don't." Dale said. Then Daryl cut in.

"We were talking before, and like T-dog said, if that's both of your kid in there, it's gonna be fine. Two of the toughest people I know." he said and put his h

and on Dales shoulder. Then Rick walked into the already crammed RV and wiped his brow.

"The doctor will see you now.." he said quietly. Then, as fast as he had come, he left.

" that poor, poor man." Andrea said.

"I don't even want to imagine the pain and stress he's feeling." Glenn said. They slowly made their way into the old farm house. There were three women and

two men. One of the men was an older gentlemen, and he had blood on his shirt and hands. He was obviously the doctor. The other man was very large, and

looked stressed out. He kept muttering "didn't mean to...didn't see him." he must have been the one who shot Carl. They made their way into a room with a

large bed in it, and Andrea laid down gingerly.

"How are you today Madame? My name is Hershel Greene, and this is my family." he motioned to the four others. Maggie was the one with short brown hair,

while Patricia and Beth had long blond hair. Otis, the larger man was balding with grey hair.

"Hello... My name is Andrea, this is Dale." Dale nodded and so did Hershel.

"so Andrea, what's the issue?"

"I was hit..In the back.. Well actually someone kicked me... And I need to know if I lost the baby..." she took a deep breath and held Dales hand.

"Well, let's have a look shall we? And you, we will look at after." he said to dale. He pushed around in a few places on her stomach, used a stethoscope on her

front and back, and when he was done, looked Andrea straight in the eye.

"Your baby is absolutely fine. Perfect heart beat, and I'm not sure if you felt it, but it kicked a bit while I poked around. You're going to have a healthy

baby . I Promise." he said kindly to both of them.

"oh thank god... And my back?"

"Just a large bruise. Nothing to be to worried about." He smiled, and so did her and Dale.

"And now you sir." He began to stitch Dale up, disinfect wounds and bandage broken bones. All without anesthetic.

"I must say, you are quite tough. I didn't hear a peep from you while I fixed you." Hershel said and Dale shrugged.

"I don't mind it really. Pain means I'm alive, and when I'm alive, I'm not a walker."

"True enough." Hershel said and left. They too got up and left the room. They walked past Carl's room where Hershel was checking his heart and blood

pressure.

"I'm so glad our baby's ok." Andrea said as she stopped and hugged Dale.

"Me too. Me too.." he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They heard a whistle, and looked over to see Daryl wink.

"Way to go Dale!" he laughed and walked away. Dale just shook his head and laughed too. Andrea resumed the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I have to pee..." she said suddenly. She broke away and waddled over to a door, opened it, then close it. Then to the next, where she did the

same thing. On the third try she found it and cried out "third times the charm!" and made her way in.

Dale laughed and walked into the main room where everyone but Laurie, Rick and Hershel were.

"Is everything ok? Baby's ok? You ok?" Carol asked him.

"Perfect. Baby's fine, I'm ok, and so is Andrea." he said and carol sighed from relief.

"good! I don't know what would have happened if anything was wrong!"

"You're going to heal up ok?" T-dog asked, looking directly at his ripped chin.

"Well, if the stitches stay, then yes." Dale replied. His chin itched, and there were other small cuts from where Hershel had nicked him from shaving his beard

off. He had protested, but to no avail. The beard had to go. He was growing very fond of it,.

"Where is Shane?" He asked suddenly. No one really responded, except for Glenn.

"well... We... We're going to...put him down I guess is the best way to say it. He's a psycho. well, I mean, I think we should. He's outside. We were all going

to debate on if we should or not." he scratched his head as he said this, looking ashamed.

"well... Who are we waiting for?" Dale asked in a casual tone.

"Andrea, Rick, Laurie and Carol." And as he said this Andrea waddled around the corner.

"Whats going on?" she said as she yawned.

"We... Need to talk. About Shane. We might have to... Get rid of him. I..he's a threat to everyone." Daryl said. Andrea just stood there, not knowing how to

react. Dale walked over to her and held her waist.

"We are just waiting for everyone else so we can decide." he said quietly.

"Dale.. I love you." She said suddenly.

"I love you too." he kissed her head. Then Rick and Laurie came out, not touching or looking at each other.

"Let's get this over with." Rick said in a monotone voice. They all walked outside, to where Shane was. He had been tied up under an old elm tree that stood

beside the barn.

"Shane." Rick said shortly.

"hey! Did y'all bring water? I'm mighty thirsty!" Rick threw him a water bottle. Shane drained it an looked around.

"Hell do you all want?" he asked curtly.

"To know why you're a crazed human being!" Carol yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said and coughed, groaned, and tried to adjust and move his leg, and cried out from pain. The arrow wound was

still healing.

"Shane, you almost killed Dale. And you could have killed Andreas baby. What's wrong with you?" Rick asked.

"Both of em... Piss me off. Dale always tries to do whats humane and correct, but honestly, it's not always good for the group! You may not think its a good

idea Dale, to have to kill someone, but if they are going to kill you or someone else in this group, they have to die! No exceptions!" he yelled at Dale.

"Well, then you just gave us an excuse..." Dale said to himself.

"what's that old man?" Shane said angrily. Rick stepped in to tell Shane.

"Shane. You almost killed Dale. Didn't you just say that if someone is going to kill you," he pointed to Dale" or someone in the group," he pointed to Andrea"

that they have to die?" Rick asked him calmly. Shane looked confused for a moment, and then saw what they meant.

"you're all crazy...you've got to be kidding me. Really?!" he looked hysterical, and kind of crazy.

"Well Shane, you even think its right." Rick said. But as he said this, Shane pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Laurie. This gave Daryl time to sneak behind the

tree without Shane noticing.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Rick yelled, his gun pointed at Shane who's gun was pointed at Laurie who stood there dumbstruck.

"I have my ways Rick. Don't y'all worry about that." he said and laughed, and readied the gun.

"You shoot, I shoot Rick. It's simple. Now let me out."

"I...I can't do that. You're dangerous." Rick said in a panicked tone.

" then I'll leave, get out of your way. Oh and Laurie, if it is mine... Well... Don't let him help you raise it. I don't want it to be like him. We would have been-"

he was cut short by Daryl who put an arrow through his head. Shane dropped the gun, his arm fell limp and his head sagged. Daryl stepped out from behind

the tree, pulled the arrow out, cleaned it and walked away. Everyone looked shocked, and Laurie burst into tears.

"Rick... Rick I'm so sorry.. I thought you were dead..." She was sobbing now, and Rick just looked like he had been slapped.

"it's his?" was all he said.

"No! Well... I dont know. It happened about a week before you got back...could be either of yours... I... I don't know. I honestly don't..." She said and took a

step towards him, and he walked away. Laurie slumped to the ground, and carol ran to her. Dale shook his head, and kissed Andreas.

"Can..can we please leave? I wanna go back to the RV..." she asked him quietly. He nodded and they made their way back. A lot of yelling was heard from

the house, that's where Laurie and Rick were staying in case Carl's condition worsened.

"Do you think the marriage is gonna last?" Andrea said as she changed into her pajamas.

"Honestly... No. If she has Shane's baby... That's will kill Rick. And with all the stress he has right now... I don't know." he shook his head.

"Are we going to last?" She asked suddenly.

"huh?" Dale was taken back by this, and didn't know what to say.

"Are we going to last? Are you ever going to leave me?" She asked as she stood there, leaning on the counter, looking at him seriously.

"Why would I ever in my wildest dreams leave you? Have I not made it clear how much you mean to me? How much I need you, and love you? You're my life now. And you're carrying my baby. I will never leave you or my baby. I love you to much. Would you ever leave me?" he asked her.

"Never. I will never ever leave you. If they have to kick you out or anything, im coming with you. You're... Like... There are no words. I need you to live now.

And this baby needs its daddy. It needs you, I need you." She kissed him lovingly.

"good... Then you won't mind if I do this?" he slid onto one knee and pulled out a dirty little box, flicked it open, and it revealed a small, but very beautiful

diamond ring.

"holy shit... Dale..." She started to cry.

"Andrea... I love you... I love you so much... I don't want to ever live without you. I'm sorry I'm not some buff, handsome young man. I'm an old useless

man who's fallen in love with a beautiful smart woman. Please, please Andrea. Please will you marry me?" he asked her, a smile planted on his lips. She sank

to her knees, and kissed him again.

"yes..." she said against his lips. The tears she shed were making his face wet too, but they didn't mind.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." He said back and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Where the hell did you find this? It's gorgeous!" she said as she stared in awe at the ring as it shown in the dim light. He didn't immediately respond, and

when he did, it was a quiet and almost ashamed response.

"I...got Glenn to get it for me when you went to Atlanta. I do t know why I did... I...just did."

"Oh hun! That's so adorable!" she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry it's not some huge diamond... He said I was lucky he found one at all."

"I think it's absolutely perfect. I'm not one for big bling." she said and leaned against him. He leaned to her and kissed her, and then groaned In pain.

"what? What is it?" Andrea asked as she sat up.

"dammit... I'm sorry..." his chin was bleeding and, although his eye had finally opened again, it was still swollen.

"Oh babe... Let's clean it up ok?" She said as she got a cloth and put some disinfectant on that Hershel had given them just in case this had happened. She

wiped away the blood gingerly, a few times he winced.

"Want help with your eye? Is there anything we can do for it?"

"No, you've done enough. Don't worry." he said and half smiled.

She gave him a compassionate smile and moved the hair from her face.

"I wish I had more elastics..." She said as she tied her hair back messily.

"I... Hang on." he said and got up to look in a drawer. He pulled out two black elastic bands an handed them to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" she slid them on her wrists.

"Andrea? Let's not say anything for a while. Shane just died... Let's at least act like we care ok?" He said as he got into bed.

"Yeah.. Good idea.." She replied as she made her way onto the bed, but not into it.

"Your legs didn't get hurt right?" she asked curiously.

"Mmm... No, I don't think so." he said and raised his eyebrow, "why?"

"oh no reason..." she sat on his legs gently in a straddling position.

"Now what do you think you're doing young lady?" He asked playfully.

"Nothing..." she bit her lip. She crawled forward and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back. She moved her legs forward and pulled away.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm as good as I can be at

this age, and except for my hand hurting, i am not turning you down." He said and held her shoulders.

"Good." She said and kissed him. Then there was a knock on the door and she sighed and laughed.

"Hang on!" She yelled and got off the bed and opened the door.

"Daryl? What's the matter?" she asked in a surprised tone. Her hands went to her stomach and cradled it.

"Well... I actually can't sleep... Rick and Laurie yelling up a storm, and all the tents are taken... Can I bunk here tonight?" He asked sheepishly. She could tell

he hated to ask, which made her feel bad.

"of course!" She stepped to the side so he could get in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked and wagged his eyebrows at Dale.

"N-no! No you're all right! " she said in a giggly tone.

"oh you two were so gonna weren't you? That's awesome!" He said and laid down on the bench. She smacked his leg.

"Shut it Dixon. Goodnight." She walked to the bed and laughed.

"Night love birds!"

"Should we tell him? I mean he did kill Shane." Dale asked.

"yeah... Hey Daryl!" she half whispered half yelled.

"The hell? What?" he asked grumpily.

"Oh don't sound so grumpy mister! Me and Dale are engaged and you're the one and ONLY person to know! Don't tell anyone ok?" she said in an excited

tone.

"Actually? Dale popped the question huh? Well congrats you two. Ya don't worry I won't say anything. G'night." he said and she laughed. Then she kissed

Dale and sighed.

"Damn him... We were so close...oh well... Save it for tomorrow..." she said and he groaned lightly.

"damn..." he said and kissed her again.

"Love you... " she said and rolled over.

"you too kiddo.. I love you too." he placed his arm over her middle and held her hand, their hands lightly rubbing over her baby bump. They all slept well that

night, even Daryl, who contrary to how he sounded, was quite happy for the two of them. They deserved happiness.

* * *

Please, _**please**_ R and R! It would mean a lot to know if i'm doing any good! It's gonna get better soon, so don't worry!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining when Dale opened his eyes, and Andrea was still sleeping. Daryl was gone, probably hunting, although there wasn't really a reason for him to,

there was food at the farm. Hershel has said they could stay until Carl was better, And most likely until the babies were born, and that would be in the next few

months. Hopefully they would be able to make it until that time. He got out of bed gently, not wanting to wake her up. He sighed, rubbed his head and stood up. He

buttoned up his shirt and slid in his pants. When he went outside, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"it's a good day..." he made his way to the house. Laurie ran out, in tears and slammed the door.

"woah! What's wrong?" he said as he stopped her.

"get away! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Laurie... Relax. What's wrong?" he asked calmly, holding he shoulders.

"it's... Me and Rick. We've been fighting so much, and Carl...is so upset, he won't talk to me, he took Ricks side, and I think Carol hates me... " she was still crying

and she wiped her eyes. Then Rick came out.

"Dale... I'm sorry you have to see this." he said apologetically

"it's ok Rick. Here.." he gave Laurie's hand to Rick and walked Inside. Glenn was talking to the farmers daughter Maggie. She was a pretty girl, and they looked

happy. Carol was worried sick, Sophia had been missing since before they had left. That just added stress for everyone even though she rarely talked about it, and

tried to stay positive, she always wanted people to be looking for her

"Morning..." he said to no one in particular.

"Mornin Dale." T-dog said.

"morning Dale! How's Andrea?" Carol asked.

"Sleeping soundly." he reassured her.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"oh you know me. Always good. Sore, but good." he said and smiled.

" good. That's good. Im glad to hear it." carol said, and then walked to the kitchen. Daryl waked Into the house with blood on his shirt and a smile on his face.

"I got some fresh meat. Two deer, just roaming around!" he sounded pleased with himself. Dale and T-dog made their way out to help him skin and clean the deer.

"Wow.. These are pretty big..." T-dog said in an awed tone.

"I know! It's great!" Daryl said as he sliced the deers stomach open and it's guts spilled out.

"what the hell?" Andrea asked as she opened the RV's door.

"Mornin hun. Daryl shot these two today. Why don't you go inside and talk to carol?"

"Mmm... I dunno... I wanna help you. What can I do?"

"I dunno...Daryl?"

"Well... You could...hmm..." Daryl thought of what she could do.

"you... Can..I guess you can take the meat we cut out and bring it inside. M'kay?"

"Yeah.. Ok!" she sounded very excited. They worked or a few hours before they heard the scream. It was a pain filled shriek and before they knew it, Rick was

outside yelling.

"Dale! We need help NOW!" Dale, who's hands were bloody and covered in grime, ran into the house, the other three following him.

"Rick? What's wrong?"

"I need you to find hershel. Laurie's having this baby now!"

"Shit.. Ok.. Andrea, Daryl, go find Hershel. I need a cloth, carol! She brought him one and he cleaned his hands. Hershel bustled in and got started right away.

Laurie's screams echoed in the house.

"This baby... It's breached... We have to do a c-section...and we don't have anesthetic..."

"Just do it...do it now!" Rick screamed. Hershel took a deep breath, got take scalpel ready, and cut into Laurie's abdomen. She screamed again, and the blood flowed

out of her.

"Rick! Keep her still! She can't be thrashing like this!" Hershel yelled in a strained tone.

"Dale, cloths, now!" Hershel yelled. Dale placed the towels in his hand. He wiped up the blood that continued to flow, but less heavily now. He reached into her body,

and cringed. When his hands emerged, a small, wriggling baby was in them. Then a smaller, weaker scream shook the house.

"It's a girl." Hershel said and cleaned the baby's face and body.

Laurie had stopped screaming, and looked like she had been doped.

"Little...girl...Little..Elli..." she said and lost consciousness. Before he knew it, Dale had a baby in his arms. She cooed and blinked, and looked around. Her eyes were

a heavy brown like ricks. She was very tiny though, probably no more than five or so pounds. She reached up with her little hand and he took it. She squeezed his

finger and yawned. He looked at Rick, who was still standing by Laurie.

"Rick...?" he asked.

"take her to carol..." he said shortly, as he started compressions on Laurie. Dale nodded and made his way to the living room.

"Dale? What's happened?" Andrea asked him.

"She was breached, they had to do a c-section...Laurie's unconscious. This is baby Elli."

"oh lord...is she ok?" Carol asked.

"I hope so. When I left, Rick was doing compressions." hey told them.

"Well all we can do is wait I guess." Carol said. Andrea nodded and sat down.

"Uh Dale... Can I hold her?" Andrea asked quietly.

"yeah...here you go..." he said as he gently placed the baby in her arms. Andrea grinned and kissed her head and stroked her cheek.

"such a pretty baby..." she cooed. Dale smiled and wished her pregnancy would hurry so they can have their baby.

"you look like a natural mother..." Carol said and wiped a tear.

"oh Carol I am so sorry..." Andrea said and carol nodded.

"its ok. Its not your fault. I just hope we find her." carol Said and held back a small sob. Daryl came up behind her and hugged her.

"i promise we will find her."Daryl said to her. She nodded and wiped away tears. Dale stood there, staring, but at what, Andrea did not know.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Andrea asked him.

"We won't make it here three more months... Laurie delivered prematurely...almost three and a half months... Andrea... Hershel won't leave his farm... And he said

he wants us gone when Carl's better."

"Yeah but now that Laurie has her baby... He won't kick her out." she said determinedly.

"Not her, but they rest of us... I don't know..." He said worriedly.

"Well we have the RV, and he has taught Carol a lot of things, so worst comes to worst, She helps me have the baby in the RV." Andrea said and shrugged. And as of

on cue, Hershel walked downstairs.

"Mrs Grimmes has fully recovered and wants her baby back." he said apologetically.

"what?" Andrea asked.

"rick told her you had her Dale, and guessed Andrea would have her, and her words were, and I quote: 'Tell that bitch to give me my fucking baby or I swear I will

feed her to the walkers myself.' I figured I could edit out most of it for your benefit. You madam are no bitch" he said as Andrea handed him Elli.

"Tell her you're welcome." Andrea said sourly.

"Will do miss." he said dismissively as he walked upstairs.

"She's turned into a real gem.." Daryl said vehemently.

"Oh yes.." Carol Said in a disgusted voice.

"To be perfectly honest, she wounds like Shane." Andrea said shortly. They all nodded in agreement. They day went on and they didn't see any of the Grimmes

except Carl who hated being in one spot for to long, and had grown attached to Daryl who had taught him to hunt, contrary to Laurie's requests. Andrea and carol

became a lot closer as Laurie pushed herself away from the other women. She mostly stayed locked in her room, and when Rick was there, constant yelling could be

heard. There was a cradle that had been Maggie and Beth's, and now Elli used it. It sat in Laurie's room, and the baby hardly cried. Which was nice for those who

slept in the house. Daryl apparently thought Andrea letting him sleep in the RV was more than a one night thing. SHe needed to talk to him about it.

"Hey.. Daryl?" She asked as he was cleaning out some squirrels.

"mm" was his response so she figured this was the only chance she had.

"well me and Dale.. You've been in the RV for some time and me and Dale.. Kinda.." She blushed heavily.

"Ahh. Say no more madam, I'm gone, place is yours. Sorry for hogging your guises time together." he said sheepishly.

"Oh no! No its ok! You needed a place to sleep! We just want a few nights, then you can come back ok?" she said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"yeah.. Ok. Maybe I can stay in the barn... I'll go check it out today. See what's what." e said and left. She crossed her arms and shook her head. He was a strange

man, but she was thankful to him. She went into the house to get a bottle of water. She opened it and took a big drink. Her left elbow leaned on the island, and she

closed her eyes. Then the baby kicked and she smiled.

"Hello little one.." she cooed. She had been talking with Dale and he didn't mind if Irma was in the name. She had always liked the name Piper, and had thought of

Amy Piper, but wasn't completely sold on it. They still had three months to think about it. The baby kicked again and she rubbed her belly.

"Momma loves you little one... Little Danny, or little Amy. Whoever you are, I love you, and daddy loves you." a single tear rolled down her face and onto her

stomach which protruded far enough out to catch the tear. She walked back outside, she wanted to get more sun. The winter had been cold and hard on them all.

Luckily everyone stayed safe. Then she saw Daryl running like a mad man.

"Daryl? What's the matter?" She asked him in a worried voice.

"walkers... Walkers in the barn..." He said and her heart dropped and She went pale.

"we... We need to tell Rick..." she said hastily.

"Tell me what?" The officer asked as he walked up begin them. As Daryl told Rick of the walkers in the barn, she watched his face go from confusion to horror.

"Let's go talk to Hershel..." Rick said and lead the way. He opened the door with a little to much force, and everyone inside jumped, including Dale.

"Hershel, why can't we ever go in the barn?" Rick asked lightly. Hershel looked stunned, and didn't know how to respond.

"Uh... Well..."

"Is it because of the walkers?" Daryl asked him. Everyone looked shocked, and stared at Hershel except for Maggie and Beth.

"Y'all weren't supposed to know about that..." He said quietly.

"Well we do now. Why are they in there?" Rick asked him.

"That's my wife and stepson. I know all these people... I.. I can't put them down..."

"You have to. If they get out... There's no telling what will happen.." Rick said harshly.

"No... No! I won't do it! They... Have we ever tried to reason with them? Maybe they can be reasoned with! We need to try!" Hershel sounded desperate and worried.

His pained expression made Andreas heart sink, she felt bad for him. He just wanted things I be normal again. She felt this was a good time to tell him her piece.

"Hershel... Can I tell you something?" She asked, cutting Rick off, who didn't seem to mind.

" Hershel, before we came here... I had a sister..."she became choked up but didn't cry." and she got bit. I tried to talk to her, make her understand. Even when She

changed, I tried to talk to her. But it doesn't work. They don't understand, they just try to eat. That's all they do." she said to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked defeated an nodded.

"Let's... Let's go do it now." Hershel said to Rick. Andrea still knew how to handle a gun, so she went out to end the walkers. It was her, Rick, Dale, Daryl, T-dog and

Hershel. Rick walked over to the barn and looked back at them. Everyone else was standing back a few yards, waiting, watching.

"Alright... We all know the plan. I open the door, we wait. When they come out, aim only for the head ok?" everyone nodded and held their breath. Rick cut the lock

and slowly opened the door. He took a few steps backwards and waited. It didn't take that long for the first walker to make its way out. It dropped to the ground as

Daryl's crossbow fired an arrow through its another walker, than another, and another until they were all shooting or braining walkers. T-dog had grown fond of

crowbars. When they figured all the walkers were dead, they started moving bodies away, until a small moan came from the barn. They turned to look and shock and

horror swept through the group as Sophia stepped out, moaning. She had been bitten on the neck, and was a pale green color. She staggered forward to the group.

Carol dropped and a sob escaped her lips.

"Sophia? Oh no... Sophia baby...no." she tried to run to her deceased daughter but Daryl caught her by the hand.

"Don't make this any harder...please..." he said quietly.

"Just... please.. Please..." She looked pleadingly at Andrea, and her heart sank. She wanted her to kill Sophia. She looked at the little girl staggering towards them,

and put her in her sights, and pulled the trigger. The young girl crumpled and stayed down, and carol wailed. Andrea felt terrible and ran away crying. How could

carol have been so selfish? She just killed her daughter, and she would have that on her forever. She wipe away angry tears and knew she would never forgive

herself. Sophia was the sweetest little girl, and always tried to do her best. Now she was dead because of her. She sat on top of the RV until the sun went down and

she heard someone coming up. A hand rested on her shoulder and she relaxed.

"I've come to relieve you..." Dale whispered in her ear and she got goosebumps.

"I'm ok... Don't worry." she said back.

"Well at least let me sit with you?" he asked as he sat down next to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He could tell she was very upset.

"Hey... You wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

"I... I can't believe Carol asked me to kill Sophia... I have to live with that forever. I killed her daughter." she said in a horrified voice.

"Sophia was already dead... You killed a walker." he said calmly.

"No, Dale I killed Sophia. So she was a walker, Amy was too and I had to kill her. " She said and started crying. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"I know... I know its hard. I've had my fair share of killing loved ones..." he told her as he remembered putting Irma down, and her sister. He shook away the

memories.

"Dale.. Am I a bad person?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"No! Andrea, if you hadn't done that, Sophia could have killed someone, darling you did the right thing. You are not a bad person. I love you." he held her face and

looked at her.

"thank you... I love you too..." she said and smiled. Dale figured now she was a bit happier, he could change the subject.

"So, did we loose our roommate?" he asked her absently. She giggled and put her hand on his bent knee.

"Yes sir. I told him he could come back in a few days. I figured that should be enough." she shrugged as she said this and he laughed.

"I sure hope so. Is he gone tonight?" he asked.

"yes, we have the RV to ourselves tonight." she said and grinned at him.

"Good...then I'll see you later..." he whispered in her ear and got down and went into the RV. She shivered and sighed. He was a real tease sometimes. She closed

her eyes and thought about how lucky she was. She felt the weight of the ring on her finger and smiled. Somehow, in all the craziness and mayhem, they had found

happiness together. The two most unlikely people in the group, the old man and the bitch. Yes she knew a lot of people didn't like her and thought she was a bitch. At

least, Laurie and Patricia and Maggie didn't like her. But it was ok, she was happy with knowing Daryl, t-dog, Rick, carol, Carl, Glenn an of course Dale loved her. Her

and Hershel were ok too. She couldn't help but feel bad for Rick and Laurie. The marriage was ending and they had just had a baby. It was terrible. She felt so bad for

Rick. She heard Dale drop something an say "Shit" , and she laughed. She looked to her right an screamed. A huge group of walkers were making their way to the

group, and she had been day dreaming.

"RICK! DALE! WALKERS!" she shrieked and pulled out her gun. The sound of gunfire rang out on the farm and everyone panicked. All the women except Andrea,

Maggie and carol stayed inside. All the others were shooting madly.

"We don't have enough ammo... We have to leave now!" Rick yelled.

"I'm staying!" Hershel declared as he blew walkers heads off with a shotgun.

"Hershel we need you. Andrea needs you, Dale needs you, my baby... Laurie. Please Hershel.. Please." Rick pleaded as best he could, but it wasn't in vain. Hershel

agreed and those not killing, began packing. Andrea cringed as she saw Otis fall and get mauled my walkers. She

Looked away and saw carol surrounded.

"Shit... _**CAROL! STAY STILL**_!"She screamed I her and hit the three walkers behind Carol, who took on the two in front of her. Andrea made her way down and Into the

Winnabego with Dale who was shooting with a hand gun and had started the RV.

"Daryl, T-dog, Carol! Get in!" he yelled and they all managed to hear him and slowly made their way in. Luckily there weren't to many walkers by the Winnabego.

"Shit... Where are we gonna go? Wait.. Look... Glenn and Maggie are ok...I see Rick an Laurie with their kids... I think everyone's ok..." Dale said in a relieved tone.

Then a walker started banging on the windshield and Andrea screamed.

"Holy shit Dale! _Drive_!" and he did that, rolling over the corpse and following the silver car that had Glenn, Maggie and Beth in it. They saw two large groups of

walkers crowding around something, most likely Otis and Patricia.

"I'm gonna miss Otis..." Andrea said absently. They drove for a long time before stopping. They all made their way out and looked around, waiting for walkers. When

they decided the coast was clear, everyone relaxed and regrouped. Hershel and his family began to mourn their loss of Otis and patricia.

"I am so sorry for your loss..." Andrea said to Hershel who nodded his thanks. Beth, however glared at her with Maggie. Andrea just walked away. She went over to

Dale in a stressed manner.

"Andrea? What the matter?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"How am I supposed to have this baby now?" she asked him.

"We still have Hershel love. You're gonna be ok, you can deliver in the RV." He tried to sooth her.

"Well did we at least get the supplies? Any of it?" She asked around to everyone. Of course it was carol who spoke up.

"I did, grabbed as much as I could and then some." she smiled lightly at Andrea.

"Thank you. Carol that means so much." The blond said to her friend in an appreciative voice. Carol nodded and walked off to a car. No one really knew what to do,

but Daryl suggested him and rick go hunting. She sat on the hood of the car and looked around. It was about an hour later when rick and Daryl came running from

the woods.

"Holy shit. Y'all better come quick. We found a new place to stay." Rick said with a grin stretched across his stubbly face.

"What is it? What did you find?" Glenn asked excitedly.

"It's... Well it's a prison... There are a few walkers roaming around but I mean, there have to be beds and food and showers..." he looked excitedly at Andrea" you

could have the baby there!" He said and she grinned. She wondered why he hadn't said anything to Laurie about their baby. They all got back into the cars and

followed Rick and Daryl's directions until they came across a large building with two layers of fences.

"There she is." Daryl said proudly. T-dog whistled and Glenn grinned.

"Now, we need to think of a plan to kill all the walkers." He said to the group. Andrea knew she wouldn't be a part of the killing, so she kind of zoned out. She tried to

count all the walkers in the yard of the prison. There was easily over forty and they had limited ammo. When all the people who would be killing walkers broke apart

from the huddle, they told everyone the plan of calling them to the fence and stabbing them in the head. Of course it was Glenn's idea. Almost everyone had helped

out in killing the walkers. The women, Carl and Hershel tried to distract the walkers on the inside while the others killed them as they made their way in. The ones on

the fence had their heads penetrated with screwdrivers and hammers an knives. That made the heard substantially smaller. The group inside killing walkers was

making good progress, and the amount of walkers all together was lowered substantially. It only took about fifteen minutes for them to clear the yard out, and after

they burned all the bodies, they made a fire and most people slept. There was a small wall, and Andrea had found a way up to the top of it. The moon was full and

the stars were bright. It was surprisingly warm out that night, and a light breeze lifted the hair off of her shoulders. She sighed and looked over the yard of the

prison. Laurie and Rick were sitting with Elli and Carl, but Rick looked like he wanted to visit with everyone else. She shook her head and looked to the left, and, to

her surprise, saw Carol and Daryl holding hands. She smiled and was happy for them. They complimented each other really well. And they both deserved to be

happy.

"Hey Andrea, can you come here for a minuet?" Carol called for her.

"Be right there!" She called back and began to make her way down. She hasn't even made it halfway down the wall when a sharp pain erupted throughout her body.

"Oh.. Oh shit.." A warm sensation ran down her legs and she realized her water had just broke.

"O-oh no... no.. shit... **DALE**!" She screamed and tried her best to take deep breaths.

"What's the matter? Andy what's wrong?"

"Agh..my water just broke..." She said breathlessly.

* * *

Ok, so I _**really**_ need help with baby names because, as you can see, I'm absolutely terrible at thinking of them! Help and reviews are appreciated! Love to all 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so I figured this would be a good time for a disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing in TWD. I wish but no.

* * *

Her sharp cries of uncontrollable pain echoed in the dark. They had no anesthetic at all. This was going to be a very difficult delivery for everyone, so they laid blankets and rags so she was somewhat comfortable.

"Oh-h god! Jesus Dale help! It hurts so much!"

"Just breath kiddo, you're ok. It's ok. Just breath, you're doing great." Dale told her repeatedly as Hershel and Carol prepared for the birth. She cried out in pain again, and another contraction started.

"Good, ok, you're fully dilated already. Lets start pushing ok?" Hershel told her, but Andreas head was swimming in pain and she saw stars.

"Ok, Andrea listen, I need you to push. Can you do that?" Carol asked her and Andrea nodded.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3! Push!" Hershel instructed and Andrea pushed with all she could, trying to ignore the burning ripping sensation.

"Oh hun, ok there ya go." Dale encouraged her. She yelled in agony as she pushed.

"Ok, the baby is crowning. Ok, another push now." Hershel told her, and and she used her muscles to push out her baby.

"Good! Ok, ok one more now. One more ok?" Carol told her and Andrea took a huge breath.

"Ooowww! AAAUGG!" She shrieked as she pushed, and then the pain started to go away. A small moan and a scream rang through her ears.

"Oh Andy... It's a boy." Dale said, and Andrea passed out.

"Oh Jesus! Hershel!" Dale cried out.

"Dale, it's ok. She's fine. No anesthetic almost always ends up with passing out. " Hershel told the worried man as Carol began cleaning Andrea up. Dale looked down at his son, and a pair of scissors were handed to him.

"Can you hold him? I don't wanna drop him.." Dale said cautiously. Hershel took the small child with ease, and with uneasy hands, Dale cut the umbilical cord.

Then his son was back in his arms, his bright vivid green eyes looking around sleepily.

"You look like your mother my son... you're both so beautiful." Dale was openly weeping over his child. He finally had the child he always wanted, with the woman he loved and adored everyday of his life. He looked down at Andrea, who's eye lids fluttered and opened.

"Dale? Dale where's our baby?" She asked, looking around.

"Right here Andy. He's right here." He said and handed her the small bundle. Carol had managed to get an old shirt which they wrapped the baby in. Andrea took the baby in we arms and tears fell.

"He has your eyes." Se said dreamily.

"But your hair and face. Thank The Lord." Dale said and laughed. He looked at his family, his wife laying on the ground, blood and water everywhere, her hair a mess, sweaty and dirt and grime on her face and body. And his son. So small and innocent, so perfect. In all of the hell and craziness going on, Dale was finally happy. Finally, he had the family he always wanted and needed. He laid down with them, and for a while, everything seemed a bit more than ok to everyone.

"Dale, you have to get up." Rick told him, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" He asked, sitting up and looking around.

"No one. But Andreas delivery attracted walkers. Lots of them." He told the older man and pointed to the fence where about 30 walkers had accumulated in the short time he had slept. He looked over to Andrea, and saw that Carol was watching over her, and Hershel not far away.

"Oh and by the way, congrats. Do you two have a name picked out?" Rick asked.

"No... not really. We kinda talked about it, but I guess we were both expecting a girl." Dale shrugged.

He was so grateful that when Laurie and carol had gone out for Judith's clothes shopping run, Carol had picked out boys clothed too.

"Well, what do you want to name him?" Daniel. Or... Maybe... Jeffrey? I'm not sure. Or maybe John. Lewis? I don't know..." Dale shook his head. Rick laughed.

"You'll pick something out. I know you will."

Dale grunted in response, hoping Rick was right.

* * *

I know its short but I felt her birth shouldn't be to much of a struggle, and it should just be it's own chapter. reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

Blaah im a terrible person. I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. :((( I'm sorry!

* * *

Daryl was firing his crossbow at the walkers lining up against the fence. Carol, Hershel and T-Dog were trying to use other blunt objects to crush and break the skulls of the undead. They had killed off most of the heard, and Dale grabbed his knife and began to push through the fence Into the eye sockets and skull. But, before they had finished, a agonized scream made everyone stop. Quiet sobs of fear and pain came from a hunched over T-Dog, who held his hand hand gingerly.

"Oh god...oh shit.. p-please help me...I... I don't wanna die... not yet..." He said, looking at everyone helplessly. Everyone looked dumbstruck and horrified.

"I...ok, don't panic... Uhh...uhh... shit...Hershel were gonna operate...get ready." Rick said finally.

"Are you crazy Rick? You can't really believe-" Hershel said I'm disbelief.

"No but I can hope. We can only try." Rick spat back. As Hershel cleaned a knife, Maggie got some old cloths for a gag.

"Dale? Honey what's wrong?" Andrea asked, slowly making her way with the baby over to the crowd.

"Andrea I need you to go back to the group ok? Can you do that?" Dale asked her, trying to avoid the situation underhand.

"Yes. After you tell me what's going on." She said stubbornly.

"Please. Andrea I will tell you, but nows not a good time. Please." Dale looked at her, his eyes were tired and worried, and he could tell he needed her to listen. She kissed his head and shifted the baby in her arms.

"Ok, but be careful. Please." She said and walked away. Dale sighed and looked back to T-dog who was crying out in pain.

"Hang in there T, you're gonna be ok. I promise. This is gonna hurt, but it's gonna save you ok?" Dale told the squirming man who could only look at him with crazed eyes.

"Rick...you have to do it... Now." Dale said, never breaking eye contact with T-Dog. Maggie managed to get the cloths into his mouth, and Hershel wrapped his belt around T's arm.

"Now Rick!" Hershel cried and Rick began to saw. T-dogs muffled cries echoed in the prison, and the thrashing made Rick cry out in frustration.

"Someone punch him out!" He yelled.

"What? Rick no..-" Maggie tried to say, but Rick cut her off.

"I can't do this if he's thrashing like a fish out of water now someone fucking punch him out!" Rick screamed and Dale walked over mercilessly and hit him with the but end of his gun, which cause the movement to stop, but not completely. Small arm twitches where Rick began to saw were constant, but not enough to stop Rick.

"Rick.. He's bleeding out... hurry." Hershel told him quietly.

"I know.. I know..I can do it. It's..ok." Rick struggles, pushing hard on the knife. A sickening crack was heard as the bone snapped in half.

"Rick... hurry." Hershel urged. Dale could see he was almost done, so trying to be smart, he ran to the fire and grabbed a flaming stick.

"Someone seal it... Quickly." Rick said, and Dale brought the stick down to T-Dogs bloody stump, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Dale gagged as the sizzle of skin was heard. He finally pulled away the flame, and T-dog arm was smoking and sizzling.

Dale dropped the stick on the ground and walked away, still dry heaving from the smell.

"Dale oh god, what happened?!" Andrea asked, putting her hands onto his shoulders.

"T got bit... and Rick... he cut it off... cut his hand off... oh god Andy I can still smell it. His burning skin. It's so...I can't..-" he tried to finish but threw up violently.

"Oh shit dale... Honey I'm so sorry...is he gonna be ok?" Andrea asked, soothing Dale.

"God I hope so..." Dale said after wiping his face.


End file.
